Lovuletto
by Ilet Moratar
Summary: Comenzó a raíz de la carta enviada por Lili a Fakir y que Ahiru decide escribir otra vez, con sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, pero... ¿la dejarán cambiar su destino? OJO: Los personajes no me pertenecen y los uso con todo respeto hacia sus creadores
1. Chapter 1

**Lovuletto.**

**Capítulo I:**

_** A mi madre por llevarme al**_

_** mundo del ballet y traerme **_

_** Este anime que considero el mejor. **_

"Queridísimo Fakir…queridísimo Fakir…(repetido treinta veces en la nota):

¿Sabías que me muero por caer a tus brazos? Fakir, Fakir, Fakir, yo te quiero, love love love love love love. No sabes cómo esta pasión se riega en mis ojos por ti, Fakir, yo ¡ay, Fakir!, love love love love. Yo, aunque me comporte como un pato te quiero igual, Fakir…love love love love love.

En fin, te digo que te quiero. Ahiru."

—¿Qué es esto? —Miraba serio la carta, aún preguntándose qué la había impulsado a escribir algo así—… Esa idiota.

Fakir volteó extrañado la hoja excesivamente decorada. Lo más llamativo eran los corazones dorados sobre el fondo fucsia y el pequeño dibujo de un patito amarillo con traje de bailarina. Aturdido por las veces en que había visto repetido su nombre y la palabra love, dobló el sobre para dirigirse a la puerta. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al corredor de la escuela mientras pensaba en lo ilógico de la carta. No cabía en su cabeza nota más poco inspiradora que aquella. Si Ahiru lo quería realmente, se lo podría haber dicho de manera directa y no enviarle algo tan tonto. Los pasillos eran un buen punto de encuentro entre Ahiru y Fakir.

—Ohe.

—¿Qué?—Respondió ella con timidez.

—Ayer Uzura me dio esto.

—¡Ahhh!—Explotó en un manoteo, dejando impresionado a Fakir y quitándole la molestosa carta—¡Yo no la escribí, fue Lilie! Así que no…lo siento…

—No hagas cosas tan estúpidas, tonta—Avanzó alejándose.

—Etto…Fakir…Yo…Bueno, esta carta…

—¿Sí? —Respondió con enfado.

—No respondas así, idiota. Escucha… —Suspiró— Esa carta la escribió Lilie, es verdad. Pero, déjame rehacerla, ¿sí? Es más, te prometo que esta vez tendrá los sentimientos escritos por mí… —Llevó sus manos al pecho en un pequeño arco y le miró apasionada.

—Tonta, no hagas esas cosas tan de repente—Se sonrojó, para después cambiar su expresión a una bien seria. Mejor que Ahiru no sospechara.

—No importa, lo que digas no tendrá ningún efecto en mí, Fakir. Los sentimientos van más allá de las apariencias. Así que, ¡voy a hacerla otra vez! —Se alejó corriendo para evitar una discusión.

—Ohe, espera —No logró alcanzarla por más que se lo propuso— ¿Dónde habrá ido?

—¿UHM…AHIRU HA CAMBIADO SU AFECTO DE MYTHOS A FAKIR? OYE, OYE, ESO ES MUY PELIGROSO. LA HISTORIA VA A ALTERARSE.

—Cuá —Ahiru, agitada como estaba, esperó detrás de una planta a que Fakir se hubiese ido y se dirigió al surtidor de agua más cercano convirtiéndose en chica. Se colocó el uniforme— Menos mal. Ahora que Fakir lo sabe, podré arreglar lo que ha escrito Lilie. De todas formas, me gustaría ver lo que dice la carta.

Abrió el sobre, topándose con la mala caligrafía y los dibujos poco expresivos.

—¡¿Cuaaaaá?—Pronunciaron sus labios transformándose de nuevo en pato—_"Uf, otra vez"._

Se mojó en las cálidas aguas del surtidor y se dirigió a su cuarto esperando tener una idea sobre qué escribirle a Fakir.

—¡Qué bien, otra vez una chica! —sonrió, caminando como un pato mientras cantaba.

—EN ESTOS MOMENTOS QUISIERA QUE EDEL ESTUVIERA AQUÍ. LOS FINALES FELICES SON ABURRIDOS. —el viejo Drosselmeyer se atusó la barba— VERÉ COMO HAGO PARA QUE AHIRU NO ESCRIBA ESA CARTA.

—¡Ahiru-zura! —Tronó el tambor detrás de ella. Dio un brinco y se tapó los labios a la velocidad de la luz para retener la palabra.

—Ah, Uzura-chan. No vuelvas a asustarme.

—¿Ahiru está enamorada de Fakir-zura?

—¿Qué dices, Uzura?

—¡Sí, love, love, love, love zura! —los golpes en el tambor sonaron con desenfreno y corrió hacia el lugar donde se había retirado Fakir.

—¡Oye, espera al menos a que haga la carta! —Ahiru fue tras ella para detenerla, pero no lo consiguió hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca. Uzura no cesaba de tocar su tambor, el escándalo entre los toques, la palabra repetida con entusiasmo por la muñeca y los gritos de la propia Ahiru intentando callarla, hicieron que Aotoa reclamara silencio por novena vez en el día. Habían terminado frente al escritorio de Fakir y él la miraba de soslayo con odio.

—¿Tan rápido escribiste esa nota?

—Yo… eh, aún no he podido hacer nada.

—Tch, ya veo. —se tornó irónico— Era de esperarse.

—Uzura no me ha dejado.

—La excusa es tan tonta como tú. —había un dejo de broma oculto en sus palabras—¿Necesitas de un libro para inspirarte?

—¡Si serás…! —Ahiru dio un manotazo en el escritorio, volcándole la tinta.

—¡Ohe! —Fakir intentó poner todo en su sitio con rapidez, para luego dar un salto atrás y evitar mancharse con el líquido oscuro— Eres lo más torpe que hay en Kinkan.

—¡Y tú lo más odioso, infame, perverso y creído de toda la Academia! —le manoteó, chapoteando sobre el líquido derramado, lo que provocó que la distancia hasta entonces mantenida por él no fuera suficiente como para que las gotas le alcanzaran, ensuciándolo.

—¡Para ya, idiota! —la detuvo en el acto, aprisionándole las muñecas— ¿Te parece que me gusta ir hecho un asco por la escuela?

—¡Por décima vez, guarden silencio! —Aotoa les miró con rabia y añadió para sí mismo— Tch, son peores que un matrimonio mal llevado.

—¡Ahiru quiere casarse con Fakir, zura! —la muñequita dio un redoble, contenta— ¡Love, love zura!

—¿Ehhh? ¡No es eso, yo no lo dije! —la chica la alzó, intentando llevarla fuera. La expresión de él se había oscurecido— Salgamos de aquí, antes de que lo incomodemos más.

—YA estoy incómodo.

—Pasaba fuera de la biblioteca y escuché hablar de matrimonio. —el rostro de Neko-sensei estaba cubierto de sudor, pero no fue nada comparable a los de la pareja de chicos— ¿Necesitas un curso de matrimonio, Fakir? —ante la cruda negativa de éste, se volvió hacia Ahiru— Es lógico, si se trata de Ahiru-san, requieres de uno intensivo. —puso su pata sobre los hombros de Fakir y lo apartó— Si me lo preguntas, con ella no vas a pasar de la clase de aprendizaje.

—Esto ya es demasiado. —bufó la chica y arrastrando a Uzura, abandonó la biblioteca. Pero se llevó consigo la mirada de profunda antipatía que le lanzara Fakir — "No voy a escribirle nada, por idiota. Es de lo peor."

—ESO, ESO ES, EMPIEZA A TENER DUDAS. —Drosselmeyer se frotó las manos complacido— ¿QUÉ HARÍAS CON UNA RELACIÓN ASI, EH, AHIRU-CHAN?

/

La luz de la luna alumbró la litera de Ahiru, que en esos instantes se asomaba a la ventana mirando pensativa hacia el dormitorio de Fakir. Cuando la primera ráfaga de aire le ondeó el cabello recogido en una trenza, cerró con rápido golpe el tragaluz. Volvió a la cama, recostándose en la almohada, y abrazó su peluche con forma de pato.

—¿Mythos o Fakir? Con Mythos era un poco más difícil, porque no tenía corazón. Pero desde que Princess Tutu le ha devuelto algunos trozos, se ha fijado más en Kraehe ahora que el sentimiento de amor fue bañado en la sangre del cuervo. Sin embargo, Fakir… ¡Es un engreído detestable! ¡Ahhh! Cualquiera podría odiarlo, pero en el fondo, es todo un caballero. Por eso me gusta. Jijijijiji —Agitó la mano con rapidez— Los ojos de Mythos cuando no están tristes, están contaminados con la sangre del cuervo. Y Fakir tiene una expresión severa en los suyos, pero la nobleza le brilla en las pupilas… —rió para sí misma— Podría escribirle eso en la carta… ¿No decías que no ibas a hacer nada? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! —se golpeó la cabeza— ¡Estás dejando que te gane! Uff… Pero, en realidad, sí quiero escribírsela. Aunque después de que la lea me diga —imitó a la perfección el gesto enfurruñado de Fakir— "Tonta, es horrorosa."

Con un pequeño impulso se levantó de la litera. Sentándose en el escritorio, tomó la pluma de ave y el tintero. Comenzó a escribir con la mejor caligrafía que le permitieran sus manos, intentando siempre que su carta no se pareciera a la de Lilie. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era poner a la luz todo lo que sentía por él. La pluma se movió insegura al escribir.

—"…Sé que ha sido algo repentino, yo misma no entiendo cómo lograste meterte en mi corazón. Mientras yo le devolvía los trozos del suyo a Mythos, tú recogías lo míos para abrigarlos en esa ternura que escondes…"

Pero la realidad de su pensamiento, no fue volcada al papel tal y cual la concebía. En su lugar, podía leerse, con mejor trazo que en la nota de Lilie:

—…Sé que ha sido repentino, pero tus ojos verdes como la hierba de Kinkan, hace que tropiece una y otra vez, que todo cuanto pueda decirte sea un tímido "awawa". No eres un caballero sin valor, pero es tonto que sea yo quien me declare y no al revés, como debe ser…

—¿Ehhh, yo escribí esto? —Ahiru brincó sorprendida— ¡Uayy, está peor que la de Lilie!

Y acto seguido hizo una pelota con el papel, dispuesta a tirarlo por la ventana. Pero se detuvo, considerando que mejor se deshacía de él rompiéndolo en pequeños trozos.

Tomó de nuevo la pluma.

—"Creí estar enamorada de Mythos, porque me conmovieron sus ojos tristes y el hecho de que no tuviera la posibilidad de sentir. Pero he aprendido a querer al caballero que me dio seguridad, estrechándome en…"

Los trazos, impecables, mostraron otra versión de su idea.

—"Creí estar enamorada de un caballero que tenía la posibilidad de sentir. Pero he aprendido a querer a uno de ojos redondos y grandes, que me hipnotizan sólo de mirarlos."

Y precisamente los orbes de Drosselmeyer aparecieron en el papel, apenas terminaba de escribir. Ahiru saltó asustada, con la aparición del viejo y lo cursi que se volvía la carta. Sin duda alguna, tenían relación.

—OYE, OYE. TERMINAR CON EL CABALLERO NO ES EL DESTINO DE LA PRINCESA. ESTÁS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN COSAS BANALES.

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo. —Ahiru hizo un puchero— Y Mythos ya tiene a Rue.

—CONCÉNTRATE EN DEVOLVERLE LOS TROZOS DE CORAZÓN AL PRÍNCIPE. ¿ACASO PRINCESS TUTU NO VA A CONTINUAR CON SU BUENA OBRA?

—A Fakir no le gusta Princess Tutu, prefiere a Ahiru aunque se convierta en pato.

—PERO EL PRÍNCIPE NECESITA UNA PRINCESA QUE LO AYUDE, EL CABALLERO NO.

—Fakir también necesita de mi ayuda, aunque se muera antes de pedírmela. —volvió a la tarea, con más decisión— Y lo haré como Ahiru, no como Princess Tutu.

Hizo el intento de expresarse, pero sus frases diferían por completo al ser plasmadas en el papel.

—Tu danza me fascina, giras como un trompo… ¡NO! —tachó para continuar— Mi mayor anhelo es verte transformado en un semejante y digas Cuá… ¡NO! —volvió a tachar— Quisiera bailar un pas de deux contigo en la boda de Neko sensei… ¡Ahhh, esto es agobiante! Tu cabello libre y alborotado me recuerda la fuente de la Academia… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Te quiero, idiota, aunque me lances por la ventana. —y con el último tachón, rompió la pluma.

Sollozando, hizo trizas las hojas y pensó que era mejor irse a la cama.

—¿YA VES LO DIFICIL QUE PUEDE SER ESCRIBIR UNAS PALABRAS, PEQUEÑA AHIRU? ¿Y SI SE HICIERAN REALIDAD Y LLEGARAN A SU DESTINO?

/

Las campanadas del reloj la despertaron, y se levantó restregándose los ojos. Se dirigió al escritorio con la intención de ordenarlo. Para su sorpresa, se encontraba recogido y la pluma que rompiera estaba otra vez intacta.

—¿Quién arregló esto?—Se rascó la cabeza en busca de respuestas, pero al no encontrarlas y olvidar casi todo lo que pasara la noche anterior, se dirigió al armario en busca del uniforme—¿Dónde habré dejado la carta para Fakir? Los trozos de papel estaban regados por la mesa. No puedo creer que haya sido un sueño.

El reloj emitió el sonido para la entrada a clase y como siempre, tuvo que coger sus libros apresurada, para salir de la habitación como un rayo hacia el salón de estudio. Tropezó con los escalones de la puerta principal y antes de entrar, se ajustó el traje de bailarina.

—Hola, Ahiru —la llamó Lilie desde la barra.

El salón contaba de un amplio espacio para el entrenamiento diario de los bailarines. Las barras junto a cada pared ya habían sido ocupadas por los estudiantes. El piano resonó en la sala, haciendo que éstos practicaran con más entusiasmo. Las notas del pas de deux de Giselle y Albretch llegaron hasta Ahiru. Había tomado posición en la barra entre sus amigas y miraba de vez en cuando a Fakir, quien le dedicaba en respuesta sus expresiones más fuertes. Pensó que era mejor no hacerle caso y entusiasmada con el ejercicio de calentamiento, se abstrajo lo suficiente como para tampoco hacérselo a Neko-sensei cuando ordenó sentarse. Todas las bailarinas respondieron en el acto, Ahiru quedó de pie, con la cabeza en las nubes y alzando la pierna constantemente.

—Ahiru-san, si no prestas más atención… —El rostro de Neko-sensei fue todo sudor— ¡Tendrás que casarte conmigo!

—¡Ni hablar, estaré más atenta! —y se dejó caer entre las chicas, dándole un golpe a Lilie. Fakir hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

El profesor se ubicó en el centro del salón y habló a los estudiantes.

—Dentro de una semana celebraremos el festival de ballet en Kinkan. La Academia tiene la idea de montar la coreografía de La Sílfide y el Escocés. Pensamos en Mythos para el rol principal, sin embargo, es de mi parecer que Fakir terminará siendo el escocés, pues su manera de bailar y forma se asemejan mucho a la del personaje. Tiene carácter, —Fakir apoyó las palabras de su maestro frunciendo el ceño— es enérgico, y su capacidad para los grand jeté, entrechat y pirouette harán de él un protagonista único. Perdóname, Mythos, pero esta vez harás el papel de su rival Gurn, así como Rue, encarnará a la Sílfide. —se dirigió a la trigueña, que escuchaba atenta— Deberás practicar mucho, Rue-san, recuerda que se trata de un espíritu delicado y en tu caso, es más fácil pedirte una interpretación de personajes temperamentales como Odile.

—¿Fakir bailando con Rue? —fue el susurro de Pique— Ahmmm, ella es muy buena. Estoy empezando a sentir celos ¿tú no, Ahiru?

—Después de todo, también estás en el club de seguidoras de Fakir… ¡Por favor, di que estás deprimida! —le imploró Lilie.

—La verdad es que no me importa. —lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para interrumpir la charla del gato, Rue sonrió irónica, pero Fakir le dedicó una mirada de odio visceral. Y por segunda vez, Neko sensei la alertaba de terminar en un matrimonio forzado.

—Se hará un concurso en el que podrán participar todas las clases para elegir a Effie, la prometida del escocés. Así que están advertidos. Si hay algún cambio, avisaremos. ¡Y la que peor baile… tendrá que casarse conmigo!

—Un concurso… Eeh… No creo poder pensar en eso ahora. —Ahiru se llevó el dedo índice al mentón.

—Nosotras te entrenaremos, Ahiru. ¡Piensa que la prometida del escocés lo despierta con un beso! —Dijeron a la vez Pique y Lilie saltando del triunfo— ¿Qué más podríamos desear?

—Ah, despiértalo tú si quieres, Pique. —musitó ella, observándolo de reojo.

—Oh, pobre Ahiru. —Lilie llevó ambas manos a la mejilla— Está tan desanimada que ni siquiera desea intentarlo. ¡Pero de todas formas te ayudaremos! —y acto seguido se lanzó sobre ella, estirándole los cachetes— ¡Sonríe, Ahiru!

Por un momento, la chica se imaginó haciéndole lo mismo a Fakir. La clase fue retirándose, siendo ellas las últimas en recoger. Pique y Lilie le propinaron buenos codazos, al ver a Fakir acercarse.

—Ahiru… quiero hablar contigo.

Como las chicas no parecían dispuestas a marcharse, Fakir acompañó su hosca expresión con dos palabras.

—Ustedes, largo.

Pique y Lilie se alejaron gritando, no sin antes soltarle a su amiga:

—¡Suerte, Ahiru!

—¡Eso! ¡Si sobrevives, nos cuentas después!

Fakir había chistado, visiblemente molesto y al quedar solos, la enfrentó.

—Ohe, ¿es que tienes que contarles todo lo que haces?

—Nooo… —respondió Ahiru en un temblor. Cuando lo veía tan irascible, se le olvidaba la imagen del caballero noble.

—Necesito que me digas si esto es lo que realmente ibas a escribirme ¿Es lo que sientes por mí? —le mostró serio un fajo de papeles— En primer lugar… estuvo bien que te hicieran tropezar una y otra vez mis ojos verdes como la hierba de Kinkan. También acepto que puedas decirme solo un tímido awawa. Pero eso de los ojos redondos y grandes que te hipnotizan, que giro como un trompo y que anhelas compartir conmigo tu cuá, es ridículo e insultante. Lo mejor que ha salido de esa carta es, "te quiero, idiota, aunque me lances por la ventana". —apoyando la espalda en la barra, puso el pie en la pared y se cruzó de brazos— Y me dan ganas de hacerlo por todas las idioteces que has puesto en esa nota.

—¿Cómo llegó a tus manos si recuerdo haberme deshecho de ella?—siquiera buscó una mejor defensa— ¡No ha sido mi culpa, Fakir! ¡La taché y la rompí, e intenté hacerla varias veces y todo lo que escribía eran esas tonterías!

—¿Debo entender que es lo único que tienes en el cerebro? Quedó peor que cualquier carta de tus amigas. —se tornó más agresivo— No me importa que seas una atolondrada, pero eso no incluye que permita tus burlas. —abandonó su posición para dedicarse por entero a los ejercicios— Eres de lo peor.

—¡No me burlaba de ti, Fakir! —estalló en llanto, desesperada. Él la observó de soslayo, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó con su práctica— ¡Es culpa de Drosselmeyer!

—¿Desde cuándo ese viejo se dedica también a estropear cartas? —musitó.

—No quiere que cambiemos el destino… —Ahiru llevó las manos a la espalda y se balanceó adelante y atrás varias veces. Los goterones aún corrían por su rostro— Y yo… quiero hacerlo.

Fakir alzó una ceja, el caballero que llevaba dentro no podía tolerar que la chica llorara en su presencia.

—Tch, después de todo, sí que necesitabas del libro. —suavizó el gesto a una sonrisa irónica— Eres igual que las otras.

—¡Y tú un… Uuuhhhhmmmm! —Ahiru apretó los puños, conteniéndose— Si no te interesa cambiar nada, haré lo que quiere Drosselmeyer. Volveré a recuperar el corazón de Mythos y que el destino siga como él lo ha planeado.

—Ohe, espera. —la detuvo antes de que saliera precipitadamente de la habitación. Su mano le aprisionó la muñeca de un modo que casi le hizo daño— Quizás tengas razón y esté pidiéndote que hagas lo que me corresponde…

—¿Sí, de verdad? —ella se sonrojó, y todo lo que atinó a hacer al verlo tan cerca de su rostro fue pestañear sin control— ¿Lo harás, Fakir?

—Bah, eres imposible. —la liberó para volverse a cruzar de brazos e inflamó el pecho— No logro ver más allá de una chica tonta… —en el fondo sonrió al notar cómo se crispaba, agresiva, a punto de ir contra él— Gánate el concurso, demuéstrate a ti misma que al menos eres un pato dispuesto a triunfar.

—¡Y lo haré! Eres un idiota, Fakir. —al verlo girarse de espaldas, le lanzó una trompetilla— ¡Te odio! Ganaré para ver tu expresión en la escena de la boda, cuando me vaya con Mythos.

—Bueno, como si me importara. —se encogió de hombros e hizo un semi plié. Sonó un portazo y escuchó la voz de Neko sensei recriminando a Ahiru— "¿Al final, será mi destino el mismo que el de James? ¿La chica que me gusta terminará con mi amigo?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias, Yuki. Espero que éste también te agrade, me alegra tener una lectora con gustos muy parecidos a los míos. También a Angel Dark Fire por su emotivo review ¡Por un final feliz para Ahiru y Fakir, que se hunda Drosselmeyer!_

**Capítulo II**

—¡Ahiru! —Pique tocó la hoja de madera lo más fuerte que pudo—. ¿Por qué no contesta?

—Debe de estar indecisa entre Mythos y Fakir. ¡Qué mona! Ummmhhh.

Pique abrió la puerta sin pensarlo más y entró a la habitación. La chica dormía lanzando unos ronquidos infernales.

—Ahiru, ¡despierta! —la tomó del pie empujándola al suelo.

—¡Uaaahhhh! —dijo al caer y se rascó la nuca, una vez en el piso. Las miró ojerosa a la par que bostezaba—. Pique, Lilie, ¿qué pasa?

—¿No recuerdas que hoy íbamos a ensayar para el papel de Effie?

—¡Volvió a olvidarlo, qué monada! —Lilie dio un brinco envuelta en su mundo fantasioso—. Está tan nerviosa que no podrá dar ni un salto. ¡Ah, qué bella la imagen de Ahiru deprimida por su fracaso!

—Se supone que la socorreríamos en eso, ¿no, Lilie?

—Así es, pero me gustaría ver abatida a Ahiru.

—"Voy a ganar el concurso —pensó mientras intentaba levantarse y volvía a caer en el sitio—, y demostrarle a Fakir que puedo triunfar."

Casi la vistieron como si se tratara de una muñeca, y la llevaron a rastras hasta el salón de prácticas. Se colocaron en las barras para comenzar la ejecución del calentamiento justo cuando la música empezaba. Fakir y Mythos ya hacían sus pasos como James y Gurn. El primero se mostraba indiferente a cuanto le rodeaba, concentrado en su papel. Ahiru le observó bailar, le gustaba cómo Fakir podía expresarse a través de la danza, con la soltura que nunca tendría para hacerlo en ambiente normal. Neko sensei tenía razón al afirmar que el personaje le venía muy bien, Fakir hacía un despliegue de técnica y actitud que conseguía fascinar a todos. Sintió que perdía atención en sus propios movimientos, y se dio a bailar como la Sílfide, para que al menos Neko sensei se interesara en ella como Effie. A Rue le costaba un poco más de trabajo conseguir las evoluciones del espíritu alado y suspiraba, incómoda ante la idea de un posible caída.

—Ahiru, ¿Estás oyendo lo que te decimos? —Pique se enfadó con ella, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

—No, de seguro está pensando en Fakir…o en Mythos… Ummmhhh. Aún queda indecisión en ti, ¿verdad? —Lilie la abrazó de tal manera que casi la asfixia.

—Li-lie… —dijo intentando tomar aire.

—Ahiru —Mythos se le acercó—, ¿también estás ensayando?

—¿Sí? Yo, ¡claro! —se paró en firme por unos instantes.

—¿Qué papel es el tuyo?

—Eh…Eh… —se rascó frenética la cabeza—. Ninguno por ahora…

—Ya veo, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? —la miró casi sonriendo mientras le hacía un gesto para después tenderle la mano—. Así estudias mejor, ¿verdad?

—Sonríe…—murmuró para luego mirar a Fakir, que había detenido su baile para observar la escena. Su gesto era muy poco amistoso. Rectificó y pensó que NADA amistoso. Pero con él siempre era igual, de modo que se decidió a bailar con el príncipe el pas de deux de James y Effie— Yo… no soy buena. —dijo tímida—. Creo que después de probar con Rue, te pareceré un pato.

—Saldrá bien, puedo guiarte. —que Mythos insistiera, le revelaba cuán distintas podían ser las cosas teniendo el corazón completo.

—ESO, AHIRU-SAN. DESPUÉS DE TODO, ASI EMPEZARON LAS COSAS ¿NO? QUERIAS AYUDAR AL PRÍNCIPE.

Ahiru se dejó llevar, no sin dar un par de tropezones iniciales, que motivaron el entusiasmo de Lilie y un ceño fruncido por parte de Neko sensei. Sin embargo, Mythos logró que por encima del nerviosismo, Ahiru se acoplara a sus pasos. Bailaron por toda la habitación y se sintió confiada. De la mano de Mythos, parecía transformarse en Princess Tutu y lograr lo que ella por sí misma no conseguía. Escuchó el aplauso de Neko sensei y la danza se interrumpió una vez calló el piano. Habían terminado junto a Fakir, Ahiru le sacó la lengua como símbolo de su victoria y como si hubiese dicho "cuá", se llevó ambas manos a los labios, arrepintiéndose. La mirada de Fakir ardía de ira. Se dejó llevar lejos de él por Mythos, sin entender por qué el chico se mostraba tan enfadado.

—"¿Tanto le molestó que le sacara la lengua?" —pensó—. "Él me ha hecho cosas peores y yo no me pongo así... Pero ese idiota es un idiota."

Pique y Lilie fueron a su encuentro, sacándola de sus reflexiones. La segunda era un mar de llanto.

—¡Ahhh, me has decepcionado, Ahiru! —sollozó Lilie—. ¡Creí que iba a virársete un tobillo o al menos, que caerías al piso en uno de los saltos!

—No le desees eso, es la primera vez que puede bailar algo decente —Pique interrumpió sus lamentos—, Neko sensei parece satisfecho.

—¿Eh? —Ahiru la miró atónita—. ¿Lo hice bien?

—Lograste lo que te proponías, ¿no? —Pique le dio un codazo, maliciosa—. Bailar con Mythos un pas de deux.

—Aún me falta… —Observó a Fakir, que en ese momento ajustaba sus zapatillas, y luego a Neko sensei. Todo su cuerpo se erizó al notarlo entusiasmado.

—¿Ahiru-san?

—¿Sí? —se estremeció, imaginándose una propuesta de matrimonio.

—No necesito ver más. He decidido que serás la Effie de James.

—¿Ahh? ¡Cu...! —se tapó la boca a tiempo—. ¡No puede ser!

—Te esforzaste mucho en estos días y noto que te has puesto a prueba, para al final alcanzar tu meta. Te felicito. Pero deberás doblar tus esfuerzos, o cambiaré de opinión respecto a darte el papel.

—¡Pe… pero… Lilie y Pique bailan mejor que yo y…! ¿No se habrá confundido?

—Oh, Ahiru-san —los ojos del gato brillaron, su rostro volvió a cubrirse de gotas—. ¿Acaso quieres ser la que peor baile, sólo para casarte conmigo?

—¡No, no, de verdad! ¡Acepto, gracias! —se inclinó varias veces, como si se tratara de una marioneta y el gato metió la cabeza dentro del piano.

—Pero, para estar seguro de que serás buena en tu papel, debo pedirte que bailes con Fakir —dijo, sacando la cabeza del instrumento—. Después de todo, será quien interprete a James.

—¡¿Con Fakir?

—Fakir-sama, acércate…

Ahiru se volvió hacia la pared, hecha un manojo de nervios. Juntó los dedos de sus manos varias veces y lo observó tímida por encima del hombro. Aún se notaba resentido. Su colgante emitió un fugaz destello.

—Ah… lo había olvidado. —Susurró—. "Alguien debe tener un trozo del corazón de Mythos. ¿Pero, aquí?"

—Ahiru san.

—"Me pregunto qué sentimiento será esta vez. ¿Estará en Neko sensei?"

—¡Ahiru san! Si no contestas, le daré el papel a otra.

—¡Pero ahora no puedo convertirme en…! —dijo en voz alta, rectificando a tiempo de revelar su imprudencia. Los ojos de Fakir se abrieron desmesurados, Ahiru le vio el intento de ir sobre ella y callarla él mismo. Volvió a tener escalofríos—. "No puedo convertirme en Princess Tutu".

—¿Algún inconveniente? —Neko sensei observó a Fakir y después se inclinó hacia ella—. ¿Querías decir que no puedes convertirte en su esposa?

—¡Ahhh, no, no! —gritó descontrolada e intentó calmarse—. Ja, ja, ja, ja…No —Se rascó la cabeza nerviosa, mientras sonreía.

—Oh, al menos, no soy el único rechazado —suspiró el gato—. Pero no te preocupes, Ahiru-san, el hecho de que seas la prometida del escocés no significa que lo seas de Fakir.

—Es una suerte —musitó él, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al techo.

—Tomen sus posiciones. —Neko sensei empujó a Ahiru, que terminó al lado del chico—. Empezaremos con Fakir y Rue, la Sílfide se mueve inquieta y lo despierta, confesándole su amor. Baila traviesa y escapa después por la chimenea. Luego quiero ver la entrada de Effie. James está dormido en su butacón al llegar la familia de ella… Preparado Mythos, recuerda que Gurn está pretendiéndola —el gato se erizó—. Ese hombre no la respeta ni el día de su boda.

/

Fakir parecía molesto al notar que Rue no acababa de adaptarse a la idea de un espíritu grácil. Pero fue peor cuando llegó el momento de la escena con Ahiru. Sudó frío al sentirla inclinarse sobre él y hacer el gesto de darle un beso para despertarlo. El flequillo de la chica lo pinchó en un ojo, la empujó molesto y ella dio contra Mythos, cayendo en sus brazos.

—Pensaba que tenía alumnos mejor preparados —suspiró el gato—. Fakir-sama, la próxima vez, muéstrese inconmovible, no importa lo que pase.

Ahiru sintió que se deshacía pulverizada al mirarlo. Repitieron una y otra vez la escena, hasta que lograron hacerla aceptable. Mythos y Fakir se enfrentaron, en su pelea por Ahiru. La expresión furiosa del segundo era tan real, que Neko sensei aplaudió conmovido.

—Aléjate de ella —le susurró a Mythos.

—¿Fakir? —él lo miró confundido—. Estás diciéndomelo en serio.

—Muy en serio —continuó con sus movimientos—. No te lo repetiré.

Ahiru se acercó a apartarlos, llevándose consigo a Fakir. El colgante volvió a resplandecer y ella perdió el compás.

—Tonta, estás pisándome.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —balbuceó su disculpa, atónita—. "¿Qué le pasa?"

—¿Eres un pato o la prometida de un escocés? —masculló entre dientes—. Corrige esa postura, es horrorosa.

—L-lo siento, lo siento —Ahiru tartamudeó desequilibrándose.

—Nada de "lo siento".

—Fakir… —terminaron la danza en una pose tierna y próxima, que demeritó por completo la mirada curiosa de ella, así como el semblante huraño de él—. ¿Estás molesto porque bailé con Mythos?

—¡Nyaaa, ustedes dos, lo han echado a perder! —Neko sensei maulló, con las patas en la cabeza—. ¿Esa es una expresión de felicidad? ¡Se supone que se casan al día siguiente! —el gato volvió a sudar, acalorado—. ¡Fakir sama, o me demuestras que puedes ser un escocés felizmente casado o… haré que te cases a la fuerza con Ahiru!

—Paso, de solo pensarlo me duele el hígado.

—AHIRU-SAN, ¿TE DAS CUENTA LO DIFICIL QUE ES MANTENER UNA RELACION CON UN CABALLERO CASCARRABIAS? ¿AUN TE QUEDAN GANAS DE CAMBIAR TU DESTINO, EH, PRINCESS TUTU?

Después de clase, Ahiru se quedó despierta hasta muy entrada la noche. Pensaba en la actuación de Fakir ese día. ¿Acaso Rue también lo había contaminado con la sangre del cuervo? Pero ¿con qué objetivo? Le había dicho a Mythos que se alejara de ella. Su comportamiento malhumorado era el normal, pero en los últimos tiempos parecía molesto por todo, con todos y especialmente con Mythos.

—Fakir, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? Qué raro eres... —Cambió a una posición más cómoda y se encogió abrazándose a su pato de peluche—. Mejor será que deje de pensar en él por ahora y más en buscar el trozo de corazón.

—OYE, ESO, ESO. CONTINÚA LA HISTORIA, AHIRU-SAN. CONCENTRATE EN DEVOLVER LOS TROZOS FALTANTES.

/

Ahiru se levantó tarareando la overtura de Cascanueces. Abrió la ventana y acudieron todos sus amigos plumíferos a saludarla, dejándose tumbar por ellos.

—Hey, esperen. No tan deprisa —Se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el uniforme—. ¿Sabes, Mamá Canario, que hoy es el ensayo de la obra? Por fin podré hacer un papel importante. Y bailaré con Mythos-sempai y con Fakir —Puso los codos en el borde de la ventana y sonrió—. Me esforzaré mucho para demostrarle de que soy capaz. Quizás si logro bailar sin confundirme ni un momento, conseguiré que se alegre… —suspiró—. ¡Y yo que buscaba devolverle la sonrisa a Mythos sempai y ahora también debo ayudar a Fakir!... Pero con él es más difícil. ¡Uuuaaaay, en qué estoy pensando!

Recogió los libretos y salió corriendo para tropezar, como siempre, con los peldaños de la escalera principal. Se dirigió al pequeño teatro de la escuela, llegando tarde una vez más.

—El set debe estar listo para mañana, a más tardar. Nivelen esa tabla que sobresale —el gato indicó el lugar en el piso del escenario—, y hay que eliminar el hueco tras el butacón del escocés. La de ustedes que falle —se dirigió con el rostro cubierto de sudor a las chicas que montaban la escenografía—, ¡deberá casarse conmigo!

—Lo arreglaremos nada más termine el ensayo —contestaron ellas de inmediato, haciéndolo maullar avergonzado—. Si nos ocupamos ahora, no podrán trabajar. ¿Estará bien que tapemos el hueco con un cartón, mientras tanto?

—¡Neko-sensei!—Ahiru corrió hasta el escenario—. ¡Disculpe la tardanza, no quiero casarme con usted!

Junto al telón recogido, aguardaba el resto de los bailarines. Rue acomodaba las alas de su traje, Mythos y Fakir ya iban vestidos de escoceses. Ahiru no pudo menos que admirar lo bien que le sentaban las faldas, pero si le agradó la imagen de Mythos, más aún la de Fakir. A pesar de mostrar un rostro tan poco amistoso como el del protagonista de la obra, lucía imponente en su malla negra, con la saya escocesa y el fajín, cruzado de brazos en actitud viril. En el momento que Ahiru llegó, interrumpían una conversación de la que solo escuchó un reclamo de Mythos, insistiendo en que le explicara lo que estaba sucediéndole con él y la respuesta de Fakir convertida en un gruñido y dos palabras.

—No insistas.

—Podemos comenzar cuando quieran —los apremió Neko sensei—. ¿Necesitas toda la mañana para colocarte el atuendo, Ahiru san?

—¡Sí! Eh… No, ya estoy lista. —dijo, mientras introducía las piernas en la saya y se tambaleaba.

—Espero que des lo mejor de ti, Ahiru-san. Si no, ¡tendrás que casarte conmigo!

—¡Ni hablar, me esforzaré!

—Vaya una chica más torpe —chistó Rue, acercándose a Mythos—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en ella?

—Ahiru es buena amiga —respondió él dulcemente—. Por favor, Rue. No te molestes conmigo, Fakir lo hace mucho últimamente.

—¿Cuándo no? —la trigueña miró al susodicho de reojo—. Parece que disfruta tomándola con el mundo.

—¡Rue san, a escena! —llamó Neko sensei.

Ahiru la vio danzar alrededor de Fakir, sin dudas había practicado mucho para encarnar a la Sílfide y comenzaban a notarse sus esfuerzos. Metida en aquel papel tan tierno, era difícil imaginarse que detrás se ocultaba una prima donna oscura. No había nada de Princess Kraehe en esos instantes, sólo Rue. Era el sortilegio de la danza, que se superponía a la sombría naturaleza de la chica. Ahiru se preparó, la Sílfide se desvanecía por la chimenea y entraba el cuerpo de baile, en su representación de los invitados a la boda. Se unió a ellos y Mythos fue en su busca, portando un ramo de flores, que ella aceptó para regalarlo después a su madre.

—"En la vida real, nunca hubiera rechazado algo que él me entregara" —Ahiru sonrió, al ver el gesto de frustración que hacía Mythos, en su papel de Gurn. Y se aprestó a ir por el escocés dormido en el butacón, que encarnaba Fakir. Se movió temblorosa, debía despertarlo con un beso…— "No lo pienses, un gesto rápido y continúas… ¡Tonta, tonta! No te pongas nerviosa."

Con el primer giro, su pie dio contra la tabla que sobresalía y cayó sobre Fakir. El beso que debía de haber sido mímica, fue real, y su despertar brusco en todos los sentidos. Ante el peso de Ahiru, el butacón volcó hacia atrás y quedó semihundido en el agujero. Tras el telón, se escuchó la carcajada de Rue. Mythos quedó boquiabierto, al ver cómo a raíz del accidente, los dos habían terminado en un abrazo, de puro susto. Fakir tenía los ojos abiertos y el rostro de un color rojo sangre. Ahiru se quedó inconscientemente prendida a él por unos segundos, para luego apartarse. Neko sensei maulló de gusto.

—¿QUÉEEE? —Drosselmeyer cayó de su sillón—. AHIRU-SAN, ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? MALO, MALO. SE HA CAMBIADO EL DESTINO Y NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS. VEREMOS QUE HACES AHORA, PRINCESS TUTU. MARCAS EL PRINCIPIO DE TU TRAGEDIA.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Para Angel Dark Fire, Yuki, Lirio-chan y Mary-vampire, a quien doy gracias por leer. Este es un especial para que disfruten de un Fakir bien celoso…**_

**Capítulo III**

Fakir se limpió los labios con fruición en la manga del traje.

—No… vuelvas a hacerlo —jadeó invadido por el susto, la vergüenza y otros sentimientos que ni se molestaría en identificar—. Párate de una vez.

—L-lo-lo siento… —Ahiru llevó las manos a su boca e intentó incorporarse de un salto, pero volvió a caer sobre él. La joya centelleó. "¿Qué… qué hice? ¿Por qué resplandece el colgante? ¿El trozo del corazón de Mythos, lo tendrá Fakir?", pensó asombrada. "Ese beso… de repente… me siento feliz".

—¡Sal de encima de mí! —gritó él en un arranque de mal humor— ¡Me haces quedar en ridículo!

Neko-sensei ayudó a Ahiru a desprenderse del asiento, y observó a Fakir complacido.

—Maravilloso, ahí está el espíritu de la pareja que pronto se unirá en matrimonio. —el gato sudó a mares— Fakir sama, no vuelvas a echarlo a perder con tonterías o no te casarás nunca. De hecho… ¿Podrían repetirlo?

—¿Ehhh? —Saltó Ahiru que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada— ¡Todo fue por la tabla, en realidad! ¡El desnivel me hizo tropezar!

—¡Fue el butacón! —gruñó Fakir, molesto— ¡Y culpa de esta idiota, que baila como un pato!

—Vamos, vamos —Neko sensei palmeó dos veces, indicando el retorno a la obra—, el ballet no se termina aquí. En el segundo acto, la escenografía cambia a un bosque. Tal vez debamos poner el arroyo de donde toma el agua la Sílfide tapando el agujero, ahora que ya no estará el butacón. Tengan cuidado de no pisarlo.

Rue y Fakir asintieron, dispuestos a comenzar otra vez. La primera, ya convertida en sílfide, tomó el anillo de compromiso de las manos del escocés.

—Dale un poco más de alegría al personaje Rue-san, recuerda que el espíritu le arrebata el anillo a James para que se case con ella y no con Effie.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo, Neko-sensei.

—Ahora sigue la escena del bosque. Yo haré el papel de Magde, la bruja que James echa de la fiesta —hizo una interrupción en la danza de Rue.

—Si iba usted a caracterizar ese personaje —se enfadó al perder la concentración, trastabillando—, lo hubiera dicho desde el principio en lugar de poner a un ornitorrinco.

—No pensé que fuera tan malo en el papel.

—Este es el acto en que James se le enfrenta. Me gustará verlo —Rue miró a Neko sensei y a Fakir con malicia.

—Fakir, prepárate para la escena siguiente.

—Sí, Neko sensei.

—En esta parte de la historia James sigue a la sílfide por el bosque dejando a su prometida triste y agobiada.

—Pobre chica…

—Ahiru, no interrumpas el momento más importante…si vuelves a hacerlo —Neko sensei abrió mucho los ojos—, ¡Tendrás que casarte conmigo y olvidarte de Fakir!

—¡Lo siento!

—Bien, luego de que James se adentra en la densidad del bosque, busca a la sílfide pero no encuentra a su amada, sino a Magde. James la odia, así que su primer impulso es el rechazo. Fakir, sacúdeme.

—Neko-sensei…—se negó con respeto.

—¡Sacúdeme o hago que Yagiko sensei se case contigo!

—Tch, solo me faltaba —musitó.

—_**Hazlo, amigo. No quiero casarme con una cabra**_. —Fakir se sorprendió al ver entre él y Neko-sensei la figura incorpórea de Mythos en color rojo.

—_**Soy el sentimiento de los celos. Le imploro al que sea, que me saque de aquí**_—hizo a Ahiru un gesto de súplica.

—¿Ahh? —la chica se quedó boquiabierta por unos segundos—. "¿El trozo de corazón me está pidiendo que lo ayude?".

—¿¡Cómo qué quieres irte? —Fakir tomó a Neko sensei de los hombros, lo sacudió, y la imagen de su amigo desapareció en la nada.

Sin percatarse, el gato metió la pata en el centro del lago simulado, hundiéndose en el hueco. Perdió el equilibro y el punto de apoyo más cercano, tras alejarse Fakir por la vergüenza, fue la saya escocesa de Ahiru.

—Fakir, ¿qué has hecho? —Mythos se sorprendió por la actitud de éste.

—¡CUAAAAA! —Ahiru se tapó la boca, sin tiempo de detener la palabra. La saya se desprendió, dejándola con la malla.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el camerino más cercano, y se convirtió nuevamente en un pato amarillo.

—"¡No puedo creerlo! Todo por culpa de Fakir ¡Tonto, idiota! Debo encontrar agua —Fijó la mirada en una jarra de cristal que había sobre la mesa—. ¡Allí!"

Vertió el contenido sobre su plumaje y se convirtió en chica.

—Ahiru, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Mythos tras la puerta.

—Ya salgo. Un momento —Se colocó la malla con dificultad y fue a su encuentro.

—¿Por qué estás mojada, Ahiru? Quiero saberlo.

—¿Ehh? Para refrescarme. Hace mucho calor en el escenario —fue la excusa que más rápido encontró.

—Ya veo. Ahiru, ¿tú amas a Fakir?

—¿Ah? No entiendo —Se sonrojó—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tu corazón. Lo quiero. —Por un instante, los ojos de Mythos se volvieron tornasolados—. Ámame solo a mí, odia todo lo demás —su dedo trazó una pequeña línea en el pecho de Ahiru.

—Sí.

—¿EHHHH? LA HISTORIA ESTÁ VOLVIÉNDOSE UN CAOS. TODO POR CULPA DE ESA CARTA. NO PUEDO CREER QUE PRINCESS TUTU HAYA CAÍDO TAN FÁCIL EN LOS ENCANTOS DEL PRÍNCIPE. VOY A TENER QUE INTERVENIR DE ALGÚN MODO.

—¿Mythos, por qué te demoras tanto? —Fakir se detuvo detrás de la cortina, descubriendo a la chica—. ¡Ahiru!

—Tienes un corazón muy puro. Lo quiero.

—Será tuyo, príncipe —y se dejó llevar al sacrificio.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó Fakir, corriendo hacia ella— ¿No quieres devolverle todos los trozos del corazón...?

—¿Eh? —La fuerza que la llevaba al príncipe convertido en cuervo disminuyó.

—Como Princess Tutu… No debes caer.

—Fakir… —los pájaros que la alzaban desaparecieron y Mythos volvió en sí.

—¡Príncipe! —Rue apartó un poco la cortina.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Fakir le dirigió una mirada de odio, que la chica ignoró. Observó después a Mythos, que se encontraba confundido.

—Fakir, ¿dijiste Princess Tutu?

—Mythos, vete —cargó en brazos a la inconsciente Ahiru, mientras acentuaba su gesto—. Desaparece antes de que olvide mi obligación de protegerte.

—Vamos, Mythos. Dejémoslo aquí. —Rue lo haló del brazo para llevarlo al escenario, donde aún trataban de sacar a Neko sensei del hueco.

—Rue, ¿por qué cuando Fakir me mira, sus ojos brillan y me muestra los dientes?

—Ese le enseña los dientes a cualquiera, aunque no haya hecho nada que lo moleste.

—Ahora que Princess Tutu me devolvió el sentimiento del miedo, temo que Fakir me muerda.

—¿Morderte? ¿Qué dices, príncipe? —ella sonrió, quitándose las zapatillas y poniéndose los zapatos escolares— Ni que fuera un animal.

—A veces lo parece.

Rue dirigió una mirada de enojo a la cortina tras la que habían quedado Fakir y Ahiru.

—Prometí defender a Mythos, pero también debo proteger a mi princesa… ¡Ahiru!—Fakir llamó, sin recibir respuesta—. ¡Despierta!

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose con los de Fakir.

—Ah, ¿eres tú? —sonrió.

—¿Quién más si no, tonta?

—Mythos, podía ser…

Cortó la broma de inmediato, Fakir parecía dispuesto a dejarla en el piso.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No pensé que Princess Tutu se dejara seducir tan fácil.

—¿Seducir? ¿Mythos lo hizo? ¡Ahhhh! No puedo creerlo.

—Sigo pensando que una tonta como tú no debería de haber aceptado el papel de Princess Tutu.

—¿Ehhh? ¡No me critiques! —estalló haciendo más ruido que cuando se convertía en pato—. Fakir, no te enojes… sé que aún te debo una carta.

—Eres un pato incluso cuando te vuelves chica —suspiró en respuesta—. Creo que puedes hacer algo mejor que escribir, en serio, no se te da nada bien.

—Pues sí que eres un caballero.

—Estoy siendo honesto contigo —dijo con toda naturalidad y la empujó para que caminara—. Volvamos al escenario antes de que se den cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—De nuestra ausencia. Tonta.

Ya habían sacado a Neko sensei del hueco y Ahiru aprovechó que se encontraba distraído para volver a escena.

—Bien —Aplaudió Neko sensei y se dirigió a ella con enfado—. Por hoy terminamos.

—¡Qué suerte! —Ahiru se sentó en un banco cercano—. Hoy todo ha salido un poco mal, pero seguro que mañana se arreglará. Espero que esta vez la pluma ayude en mis escritos y que Drosselmeyer no se interponga entre la carta y yo.

—Ahiru-san.

—¡Sí!—Se levantó lo más rápido que podía.

—Hiciste un gran esfuerzo, pero que no se repitan los errores. Si no… —Se acercó a ella dejándola asustada y temblorosa—. ¡Tendrás que casarte conmigo!

—¡Sí, lo haré mejor mañana! Jijijijiji —agitó la mano, para inclinarse después.

—Eso espero. —Se alejó mientras ella daba un suspiro de alivio y se acomodaba otra vez en la banca.

—Fakir…él tiene un sentimiento del corazón de Mythos… —Ahiru suspiró mientras recogía el traje de Effie— Lo más difícil ahora será el quitárselo.

—¡Love, love, love, love, love-zura! —Se sintió un toque marcial—. ¡Ahiru-zura!

—Uzura-chan. ¿Has venido a recogerme?

—Realmente he venido a ver a Fakir-zura —Cesó de tocar el tambor—. Ahiru, ¿sigues enamorada de Fakir-zura?

—¿Ehhh? —Tapó los labios de la muñeca a tiempo de que él no la oyese, al llegar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Uzura? —utilizó un tono gentil cuando se acercó, sin embargo la mirada hacia Ahiru no cambiaba.

—¡Fakir, Ahiru está enamorada de ti-zura! —tocó lo más fuerte que pudo su tambor.

—¡No digas eso, Uzura!

—Fakir-sama…—Neko sensei se le acercó un tanto molesto por los toques incesantes.

—¿Sí?—Respondió amargo.

—¿Eso es tuyo? —señaló a Uzura, que dejaba de lado el tambor para colocarse tras él.

—¡Uuuh, tiene cola -zura! —la muñequita rió entusiasmada, a la par que daba un tirón y el gato respondía con un maullido— ¡Tiene cola, tiene cola –zura!

Fakir hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, en su frente asomó una gota de sudor. Uzura pareció deducir que lo estaba poniendo en un aprieto y volvió su atención a la tabla con desnivel en el escenario.

—Llévate a esa agitadora a la Academia de Música, si tanto le gusta hacer ruido.

El "crash" les indicó que Uzura había terminado arrancando la madera.

—Ooooh, todo aquí se rompe… ¡Igual que los corazones, zura! —dio un redoble en el tambor.

—¿Acaso tienes roto el corazón, Fakir-sama? —Neko sensei tomó muy en serio la observación de Uzura—. Eso te pasa por no escuchar mis consejos. ¡Ahora mismo tú y Ahiru van a recibir un curso extraordinario sobre cómo llevar relaciones complicadas a feliz término! ¡O les suspenderé el año!

—Paso. Me iré de la Academia si es preciso.

—¡Cuaaaa, ni hablar! —Ahiru se retiró en un rápido corretaje hasta su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, notó que por algún extraño motivo no se había convertido en pato aún— Qué raro, se supone que… —se miró los pies, todavía humanos.

—Ahiru ¿estás ahí? —la voz de Rue se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Rue-chan! —Ahiru le abrió de inmediato y descubrió la mirada de Princess Kraehe en ella.

—No te arrepentirás si me dejas pasar —sonrió—. Quiero proponerte algo… Y por supuesto, tiene que ver con Mythos.

—Adelante, Rue chan —la invitó, curiosa—. ¿Qué pasa con él? Siempre te he dicho que me gustaría ayudarte.

—Ese caballero inútil tiene razón cuando dice que eres tonta… —dijo irónica.

—¿Te dejo entrar y me insultas? —Ahiru la miró inocente—. Creí que eras mi amiga.

—Soy yo quien viene a ayudarte. Eso, si es que quieres —sus ojos brillaron— Tengo un plan contra Drosselmeyer.

OYE, OYE, SI QUE ERES OSADA. ¿QUE TE HA HECHO PENSAR QUE PUEDES LUCHAR CONTRA MI? JEJEJEJE… SIEMPRE TERMINARE ENTERANDOME, NO PUEDES TENER SECRETOS. SOY EL CREADOR DE ESTA HISTORIA.

—Entenderás que quiero a Mythos desde que era niña, como para que ahora venga un hadita con tutú a arrebatármelo —Rue se sentó en la parte inferior de la litera y cruzó la pierna—. Le estás devolviendo el corazón por motivos muy benévolos, propios de tu naturaleza… vaya un asco —sonrió con maldad—. Pero lo cierto es que en el fondo, has descubierto que tus sentimientos responden más a los de ese amargado de Fakir.

—Él… él no tiene que ver nada con esto. —Ahiru se sonrojó, ocupando el sitio junto a ella. Aprisionó las manos con sus rodillas y sintió que Rue se le acercaba al oído, susurrándole la idea.

VAMOS, ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO ESCUCHAR NADA? ESTO ES NUEVO… ¡TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ME DEBEN OBEDIENCIA! ¿QUÉ TRAMAN ESAS DOS?

—No hay poder contra la intriga de dos mujeres —Rue observó el vacío con malicia—. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo, ese viejo loco no podrá hacer su voluntad.

—Entonces… ¿no volvería a ser Princess Tutu?

—Bueno, es el precio, y bien bajo. ¿Realmente gustas de ese papel tan poco original? No creo que a Fakir le importe mucho. Si le gustas como pato, estará más que complacido en quedarse contigo como… Ya sé que ese idiota dejaría que lo mataran antes de permitirse enamorarte. Después de todo es un cobarde, así lo hicieron ¿no? Así que corre por tu cuenta, da lo mejor de ti.

—¡Pero eso es más difícil que enfrentar a Drosselmeyer!

—Hasta que no vea un resultado concreto, olvídalo.

—Está bien —accedió ella—. Siempre y cuando mi pacto sea con Rue chan y no con Princess Kraehe.

—Dejaré de serlo también, si me ayudas. Entonces… ¿Unimos fuerzas?

—Acepto. ¡Luchemos contra Drosselmeyer! —Ahiru sonrió.

NO, NO. ESTO ES GRAVE. ¡NO PUEDEN DESHACERSE DE MIS PRINCIPALES CREACIONES! ¿QUÉ SERÁ DE ESTA HISTORIA SIN SUS DOS PRINCESAS?


	4. Chapter 4

_Lirio chan, el capi es para ti. Me gustó mucho tu review y éste es el resultado, espero que te guste. Desde que empezó quería poner una escena de mi ballet favorito, ojala me haya quedado bien._

_Gracias mil también a ti Yuki y a Angel Dark Fire *voto a favor de tu Fakir oscuro*_

**Lovuletto Capítulo IV.**

En un nidal de plumas, Kraehe acariciaba el cabello de Mythos. Sonreía diabólica por lo sucedido en la Academia de Kinkan.

—Muy bien, príncipe. Has seducido a Ahiru, casi al punto de perder su vida. Si no fuera por que Fakir metió las manos, Princess Tutu hubiera desaparecido.

—¿Princess Tutu? —Mythos abrió los ojos apartándola— ¿Has dicho Princess Tutu, Kraehe?

—Sí. Después de que acabemos con el molestoso Drosselmeyer, te dejará en paz. Quizás en estos momentos debe de estar a la caza de los demás trozos de corazón y él intentando impedir que ocurra lo planificado —sonrió mientras meditaba en el plan—. Espero que Fakir coopere con Ahiru, porque esa idiota no sabrá cómo decirle lo que siente.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Fakir en esto, Kraehe? Quiero saberlo… —Le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

—Tengo un plan, príncipe. Lo pondré en marcha enseguida que Ahiru le diga a Fakir lo que siente por él.

—¿Ahiru? ¿Ella también forma parte, Kraehe? —Sonrió malévolo— Lamento decirte que de seguro saldrá mal.

—¿Eh?

—Disculpa si disminuí tus expectativas —La abrazó intentando apaciguar su enfado—. Pero creo que no podrás hacerlo. Debieras pensar en buscarme una víctima para tu padre.

—Ya no habrá necesidad de eso —Respondió con un tono de voz superior al de Mythos.

—Disculpa, Kraehe. No quise hacerte enfadar.

—Ahora lo más importante es deshacernos de Drosselmeyer.

¿TE CREES CAPAZ DE VENCERME, EH, PRINCESS KRAEHE? JEJEJE, VEREMOS SI A AHIRU-CHAN LE VA TAN BIEN COMO A TI. ESPERO QUE PRINCESS TUTU SEA UN POCO MÁS SABIA Y NO VAYA CORRIENDO TRAS EL CABALLERO.

—¡Fakir!… —Dijo con voz agitada por el correteo, intentando alcanzarlo—. Ya sé…como…vencer a…Drosselmeyer. ¡Ahhh! Eres difícil de capturar, aunque vayas a pie.

—¿Vencer a Drosselmeyer? —Se sorprendió para luego sonreír por la idea loca de Ahiru—. Eso es imposible, tonta.

—Rue-chan planificó todo.

—Me imaginé que tendría algo que ver con esto.

—Me dijo que anhela separarse del cuervo, tanto como yo quiero deshacerme de Drosselmeyer. Podemos cambiar la historia, pero tengo que renunciar a ser Princess Tutu después de devolverle los trozos de corazón a Mythos.

—¿No ser más Princess Tutu? —Se tornó serio— ¿No ves que te manipula? ¡Idiota!

—Lo único que yo quería al principio era ver sonreír a Mythos, pero ahora… lo que más deseo es…

—¿Volver al lago? —frunció el ceño— Para eso basta con que digas Cuá.

—¡No fue lo que quise decir, cerebro de tinta! —la chica manoteó furiosa— Lo que más deseo es...

—Ya sé que te mueres por bailar como Ahiru y no como Princess Tutu. —concedió— Pero insisto en que carece de lógica el sacrificio.

—Tienes razón, Fakir —Ahiru lo miró abatida—. No es nada lógico ser feliz junto a un idiota sin sentimientos.

—¿Vas a renunciar a Mythos? —abrió los ojos— ¿Es definitivo?

—No, no voy a renunciar a él. ¡El idiota mayúsculo eres tú, Fakir! —Se alejó con enfado.

—Ohe, ¡espera! —La detuvo por el brazo y la jaló con fuerza.

—¿Eh? — Se sorprendió al ver a Fakir más serio que nunca—. _¿Me lo dirá? ¿Dirá que es mi caballero andante? ¿Me ayudará con la derrota de Drosselmeyer?_

—¿Qué te da derecho a insultarme?

—¿Ah? ¡Déjame ir! ¡Idiota!

—¡Responde!

—¡Suéltame! —escapó llorando a lágrima viva, sin ver el camino— ¡Y Rue chan espera que lo convenza! ¡El muy estúpido... me dan ganas de golpearlo con…! —y estuvo a punto de caer dentro del surtidor de la Academia—. ¡ME DAN GANAS DE GOLPEARLO CONTRA EL CISNE DE LA FUENTE!

—¡Ahiru! —La siguió para ajustar cuentas y al escucharla se detuvo en seco—. ¿Pero esa idiota, de verdad quiere matarme?

—¡Y yo que deseaba olvidar mi responsabilidad de ser Princess Tutu, para vivir feliz con él! ¡Idiota! Ahora Drosselmeyer hará de las suyas. —Sollozó, dejándose caer en el margen de la fuente.

—¡¿Qué? —Fakir escuchó las últimas palabras de Ahiru, detenido frente a ella.

VAMOS, AHIRU CHAN. SABÍAS QUE ÉL NO IBA A DECIRTE NADA. JE, JE, JE. MORIRÁ ANTES DE CONFESARTE SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y TÚ ACABAS DE HACER EL RIDÍCULO TOMANDO LA INICIATIVA. HAZME CASO Y SIGUE RECUPERANDO LOS TROZOS DE CORAZÓN…

/

Fakir se arrodilló ante la chica.

—Ahiru, —la miró e hizo el gesto de limpiar sus lágrimas— no merece que llores. Menos que lo hagas por… —uno de sus dedos corrió sobre los labios de Ahiru y su rostro se acercó aún más— No creo que haya razones.

Por mucho que el corazón le latiera, el miedo pudo más y retrocedió. Verlo tan dispuesto no era lo mismo que imaginárselo, y si coincidía además, que Mythos acababa de aparecer llamándola…

—¡Cuá! —no pudo taparse a tiempo los labios y ante la sorpresa de Fakir, aparecía un pato amarillo dejándolo en el intento.

—Fakir ¿ibas a besar a Ahiru? —preguntó inocente Mythos al acercarse. La furia con que su amigo lo lanzó al piso provocó que abriera mucho sus ojos y la ingenuidad dio paso a la malicia—. Por lo visto, prefirió desaparecer que aceptarlo.

—Es culpa tuya… ¡Todo es culpa tuya! —el golpe no se hizo esperar ni los graznidos del patito amarillo, que terminó subiéndose con un aleteo a la cabeza de Mythos, para impedir que continuaran—. ¡Desde el principio te aprovechaste de mi buena voluntad de protegerte! ¡Iba a darte mi vida, pero no voy a dejar que te lleves a mi princesa!

—_**No me alimentes más, Fakir. **_—le susurró al oído la imagen incorpórea de Mythos— _**Quiero volver con mi dueño. Sufro demasiado.**_

UY, UY. ESTUVO CERCA, POR SUERTE EL PRINCIPE ES MANIPULABLE Y LO PUEDO MOVER A GUSTO. PERO EL CABALLERO DESPERTÓ COMO LA BELLA DURMIENTE, Y NO CREO QUE QUIERA VOLVERSE A DORMIR. ¿ME DEJAS VER TU SALIDA, AHIRU CHAN?

El pato se había esfumado tras los árboles del jardín y la figura de Princess Tutu los obligó a desapartarse.

—Tutu —Mythos pareció haber recuperado su aspecto normal. Se frotó la mejilla donde una marca roja indicaba la ira de su amigo—, siento que hayas tenido que ver esto.

—Prin… Princess Tutu… —el trigueño bajó la cabeza y cerró los puños—. Lamento que…

—No tiene sentido que te atormente un sentimiento que no es tuyo. Déjalo regresar, Fakir. —sonrió, acercándose a él en puntas, dispuesta a bailar. Le tendió la mano— Hilarión y Albrecht lucharon por lo mismo, aunque al primero lo trastornaron los celos. Y no por eso su amor fue menos intenso, sino todo lo contrario.

—Desde el primer momento, él… —Aflojó las manos para mirar el rostro de Princess Tutu— Me arrebató lo que más necesitaba. Juré protegerlo, pero ahora…me arrepiento de haberlo prometido.

—Fakir… —Cruzó sus manos sobre la cabeza, para ofrecérsela después— ¿Bailarías conmigo un pas de deux?

—Primero dejaré claras un par de cosas con Mythos. —insistió.

—La forma en que Hilarión quiso desquitarse de Albrecht llevó a Giselle a la locura. —Tutu giró varias veces en pirouettés— ¿Es eso lo que deseas, Fakir?

—No… —iba a tenderle la mano, y de repente la retiró inseguro— ¡Pero ella, aún después de muerta quería al duque!

—Sólo que a diferencia del ballet…—se apoyó en sus hombros llevándolo a arrodillarse, para hacer un arabesque penché— Creo más en el amor del guardabosque.

Fakir le tomó las manos para besárselas, en un arranque de pasión que cedió paso a las lágrimas. El sentimiento se alejó un poco, dispuesto a ir hacia Princess Tutu.

—Te recuerdo que también bailó a pas de deux conmigo, Fakir —dijo Mythos, sarcástico—. Harás el papel del guardabosque, del escudero, de leñador, o de aldeano —rió a carcajadas— ¡pero nunca del príncipe! ¿Acaso Odette bailó con el sirviente de Sigfried, o Aurora con el bufón de la corte? Admite que es el lugar que te corresponde.

—¡Fakir! —Princess Tutu hizo más veloces los giros de sus foulletés, al ver que el espectro rojo de Mythos no iba a sus manos, para regresar al cuerpo del caballero— ¡No lo escuches, te habla con la sangre del cuervo en los sentidos!

—Lo hace porque te tiene lástima, cree que morirás si al final decide venir conmigo. —Mythos continuó su ataque— Te ofrece las migajas de su amor por mí.

—No… no puedo matar a quien juré proteger, aunque quisiera hacerlo. —Fakir se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Lanzó un sollozo ahogado, que degeneró en gruñido— Perdóname, Tutu… —y se alejó corriendo.

—¡Fakir! Por favor, vuelve —gritó en vano. Se volvió para observar a Mythos, que se había levantado del suelo— ¿Por qué dejas la sangre del cuervo fluir por tus venas cuando puedes vencerla?

Hizo una reverencia y desapareció detrás de los árboles.

—Tutu… —Mythos recobró su aspecto anterior— ¿Qué hice? ¡Cuervo, aléjate! Debo ver a Fakir, pero antes quiero encontrar a Ahiru y decirle que Rue la busca en la habitación de los vestuarios.

—¿Rue-san? Seguro es para preguntar si conseguí lo prometido. Cuando se entere de lo que pasó olvidará que hizo una promesa y quién sabe lo que se le ocurra. ¡CUÁAA! —Transformada en pato amarillo, esperó que Mythos se alejara para mojarse en la fuente y ver a Rue.

Entró a la Academia un poco mojada. Buscó la estancia donde se encontraría con Rue chan y vio la hoja de madera semiabierta. Ahiru se detuvo, entró para después cerrar de un tirón apoyándose en ella.

—Vaya, mira ¿qué tenemos aquí?

—Rue chan —Sonrió al verla.

—Por tu cara, parece que no has conseguido lo que te propusiste —La trigueña la miró con picardía— ¿Es tan difícil?

—Hasta Princess Tutu intentó quitarle el sentimiento que no me deja llegar a él. —Ahiru cerró los ojos y suspiró— Pero está consumido por sus celos hacia Mythos y no pudo conseguirlo. Rue chan, ¿podrías darme un poco de ayuda?

—No sé si deba. Al fin y al cabo aún gustas de Mythos, ¿no? —respondió malhumorada.

—Recuerda lo que acordamos. Si convenzo a Fakir, dejaré a Mythos en paz. Por lo tanto, —Se aferró a la saya de Rue mientras daba un sollozo— Ayúdameee…

—Umf, no puedo creer que mi rival esté pidiéndomelo —Se volteó aguantándose la falda.

—¡Pero qué dices Rue chan, si fuiste la primera en venir a decirme lo de Drosselmeyer! —Se dejó caer al piso de rodillas mientras agachaba la cabeza— Solo quiero que termine en un final feliz. Es mi deseo como Princess Tutu y como Ahiru. Pero…Fakir…él se niega a cooperar. Quiero que ya termine esto, mientras más rápido sea extraído el sentimiento que tiene, más rápido solucionaremos el problema. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Rue chan?

—Veré que puedo hacer, no te prometo nada. A mí no va a escucharme, pero lo intentaré de todos modos. Quiero que Mythos sea mío. —Sonrió— Pero si al final tienes que tomar la iniciativa, hazlo sin pensar tanto en el qué dirán ¡Sé inteligente por una vez, Ahiru!

—Hice algo parecido sin querer. —dijo ruborizándose— Pero no creo que pueda volver a intentarlo a propósito.

ASÍ DEBE SER, AHIRU CHAN. NO PUEDES CAMBIAR LA HISTORIA, CONTINÚA POR ESE RUMBO DESESPERADO. LA TRAGEDIA DEBE TRIUNFAR. JE, JE, JE.

—La gente como tú lo vuelve todo más difícil ¿No has escrito ningún mensaje? —La levantó— Debes tener el escritorio lleno de papeles que no has podido enviar.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo supiste? —Se llevó el dedo índice al mentón— No, no he escrito más cartas. Cada vez que quiero confesarle algo, aparecen esos ojos naranjas con espirales. Me distraen y no sé lo que pongo en la hoja.

—¿El viejo otra vez? —Se sorprendió— No puedo creer que arruine las escrituras de los demás.

—Y ya le dije una parte… —Sollozó al recordar lo sucedido junto a la fuente.

—Entonces, ¿para qué necesitas escribirle? —Rue se cruzó de brazos— Dices que no te gusta ser la primera y tratas de repetirlo.

—Es que falta su papel en la historia, yo sólo quería darle la seguridad de lo que siento. ¡Y él sigue pensando que quiero a Mythos! —Se pegó con los puños— ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

—Solo conseguirás volverte más tonta golpeándote así la cabeza. La culpa es tuya, por irle detrás al príncipe.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Déjamelo a mí… —suspiró— Qué remedio.

/

La puerta de uno de los dormitorios masculinos se abrió para dar paso a un malhumorado Fakir. Al ver a Mythos, hizo un ademán de fastidio, arrojó la chaqueta sobre la cama y le dirigió una mirada glacial. Este se asustó, devolviendo su atención al paisaje de Kinkan.

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Ahiru diría eso si al final debe quedarse con…?_ —Descubrió a Mythos más cerca de él, pero de un tono rojo— ¿Qué quieres?

—_**Mírate, sufriendo por cosas así… Qué lastima das, Fakir…**_

—Déjame en paz.

—_**No puedo creerlo, ¿tienes delante a la persona que te robó a tu princesa y aún deseas protegerlo? ¿A ese punto has llegado?**_

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

—_**Échalo de tu vida. No pelees más por él. ¿No entiendes?, lo hace solo para molestarte. Después dejará a la chica que tú quieres por otra que le parezca mejor. ¿Rue o Kraehe? Pobre Fakir. Piensas demasiado… ¡Échalo de una vez!**_

—¡Mythos! —Le gritó en un arranque de rabia.

—_**Eso es…Continúa. Quiero ver cómo lo arrojas fuera.**_

—¿Qué pasa, Fakir? —Su mirada lo asustó.

—Saldrás de mi vida ahora. No volveré a protegerte, aunque te vea muriendo.

—¿Qué dices, Fakir?

—¡Ya oíste! No me hagas perder la paciencia —Abrió la puerta.

—De acuerdo, me voy —Saliendo él, sintió un fuerte portazo— ¿Qué habré hecho? ¿Por qué está tan enojado conmigo?

—_**Muy bien, Fakir. Estaba pensando si debía volver o no. Pero creo que estoy mejor a tu lado que en el de mi dueño.**_

—¡Cállate!

Mythos caminó por el corredor, asustado por las reacciones de Fakir.

—¿A quién habrá mandado a callar? Está muy extraño. Quisiera saber por qué se muestra enojado conmigo. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó antes de entrar a la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Les pido disculpas a la(o)s que leyeron este capi cuando fue subido, pero el sitio me dio problemas y al parecer terminó mezclándolo con el siguiente**__**, solo me di cuenta cuando pude acceder a él ayer. **_

_**De modo que aquí van de nuevo los dos, por separado.**_

Lovuletto. Capítulo V.

Fakir se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Aquella escena, primero frente a Ahiru y después con Tutu, lo había dejado pensativo. Ella aún quería al príncipe, de eso se deba cuenta. Había intervenido en la pelea junto a la fuente, sin dejarlo dar una merecida paliza a Mythos por su interrupción.

—_Aún lo quiere. Se transformó en Princess Tutu y para colmo me dijo que poseía un sentimiento de él. Esa tonta. ¡Celos! Si así fuera, ya me habría dado cuenta. Es culpa de Mythos, siempre en el medio… Y solo ve a Princess Tutu, no a Ahiru. De haberse demorado un poco, ahora este problema estuviera resuelto… Ella solo quiere recuperar su sonrisa… ¿qué espera de mí entonces? _—Pensó mientras se recostaba en la cama de espaldas a la puerta.

—Fakir, abre. Traigo un mensaje de Ahiru —Los toques incesantes hicieron que se volteara— ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Si no quieres hablar conmigo, al menos ayuda! ¡Ahiru está triste! ¿Sabes? ¡Todo por tu culpa!

—No molestes y lárgate, cuervo.

—¡Quiero hablar contigo sobre ella! —Rue gritó más fuerte.

—Déjame en paz.

—¡Si no abres de inmediato esa puerta, le diré a todo tu club de fans que estás manipulando a Ahiru!

La hoja se abrió con lentitud y Rue instintivamente dio un paso atrás al encontrarse con su mirada.

—Deja de graznar en el pasillo. Entra.

Fakir la dejó pasar, sin evitarse el ruido del portazo.

—Eres de lo peor. No solo utilizas a Ahiru, ahora también pretendes hacerlo conmigo. —la enfrentó— Sí que has llegado lejos. ¿Cuántos corazones buscas para tu cuervo monstruoso? El de ella, el mío y el de Mythos…

—¡No es cierto! —Rue lo sacudió con fuerza— ¡Quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible! ¡Ahiru también lo desea! ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡No has cooperado desde que te habló del plan y sus sentimientos! ¡Creo que Mythos nunca hubiera actuado así, de habérsele declarado Princess Tutu! ¡Aún sin tener corazón!

—Todavía siente algo por Mythos. Él la ganó por completo desde el principio, con solo mirarla. Yo… solo pude lograr un pequeño espacio. Quizás Mythos tenga razón y lo que siente Ahiru es lástima, quizás solo esté dándome las migajas…

—Y quizás te dé un buen pescozón en la cabeza si continúas hablando idioteces, Fakir. —Rue parecía bien dispuesta a hacerlo— Solo tienes una oportunidad, aprovéchala. Mythos olvidará a Princess Tutu, yo me quedaré a su lado, apenas Ahiru le entregue el último trozo de corazón, le ofreceré uno a mi padre que no podrá negar… Después de todo, será mejor incluso, porque no es físico sino espiritual. —se aventuró a decirle algo al oído, que provocó una expresión de total sorpresa en Fakir. De la cartera que llevaba a mano sacó una pluma de ave color blanco— Entonces, tomarás la pluma y asunto resuelto.

¿UH? ¿POR QUÉ DE REPENTE NO PUEDO ESCUCHARLOS? CREO QUE LA HISTORIA ESTÁ VOLVIÉNDOSE DE SU PARTE. ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! TODOS CONSPIRAN CONTRA MI.

—¿Cuál es la trampa, Kraehe?

—Ninguna. Quiero dejar de ser Princess Kraehe, terminaré como Rue mi curso en Kinkan junto a Mythos e incluso, contigo y Ahiru, si es que tu historia puede hacer el milagro de volverla una bailarina de la clase avanzada. —sonrió— Creo que así estará bien.

¡NO, NO ESTÁ NADA BIEN! AHIRU DEBE SER UNA FRACASADA, POR MÁS QUE INTENTE SUPERARSE. EL CABALLERO NO PUEDE TENER MÁS ASPIRACIÓN QUE LA DE PROTEGER AL PRINCIPE QUE AMA A LA MISMA CHICA QUE ÉL. Y LA VILLANA PERVERSA NO PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN LA SALVADORA DE TODOS. ¡LOS HARÉ DESAPARECER CON SOLO CHASQUEAR LOS DEDOS, SI ES NECESARIO!

/

Al día siguiente, Ahiru llegó a la clase de ballet un poco tarde, con una expresión triste en el rostro. Había recuperado muchos trozos del corazón de Mythos, pero aún le faltaba el de Fakir y unos que había descubierto tras las puertas de Kinkan. No completaba su misión, no había logrado siquiera una señal de correspondencia por parte del caballero, que seguía en su empeño de no tomar la iniciativa.

Se sentó entre Pique y Lilie, que comenzaron los sermones mañaneros apenas Neko sensei dejó de regañarla.

—¿Podrían callarse? —musitó enfadada— No me siento bien.

—Pique, Lilie y Ahiru san, guarden silencio, sino, —El rostro de Neko sensei se cubrió de sudor— ¡Tendrán que casarse hoy mismo con…!

—No importa —Ahiru llevó las rodillas al mentón dando un resoplido—. Haga lo que quiera.

—¿Deseas casarte conmigo, Ahiru san?

—No realmente —Levantó la mirada—. Si no fuera por que…Ahhh…

—¡Qué linda te ves deprimida, Ahiru! —Lilie le haló las mejillas con fuerza. — ¡Fracasaste otra vez! Umhhhh. ¡No puedo creer que tus sentimientos no triunfaran! ¡Sonríe!

—Por favor, detente —Intentó desprender las manos de su amiga.

—Si no fuera por que Fakir te rechazó, ¿verdad?

—¿Ehhhh? —Saltó sorprendida— ¿Quién dijo eso?

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es así, Ahiru —Pique la observó detenidamente en busca de mentiras—.

—No es así —La mirada triste de ella se hizo más intensa.

—Dentro de dos días comienza el Festival de Ballet en Kinkan, por lo tanto, he decidido que hoy y mañana se unirán todas las clases. —Neko sensei dio un par de palmadas— Alumnas de la especial, entren al salón. Los de la avanzada, ocupen también su lugar junto a los principiantes.

Ahiru levantó la cabeza, para luego inclinarla ante la presencia de Fakir. No quería que la viera otra vez a punto de llorar. Mythos y Rue se sentaron en el extremo opuesto y como para molestarla, él se dejó caer a su lado. Ahiru lo miró de reojo.

—_Cuando más deseaba su compañía, más atrás iba a sentarse. Ahora que no tengo ganas de que me vea llorosa, decide estar cerca._ —lo observó con cuidado, pero él mantenía su atención en Neko sensei— _Fakir, qué contradictorio eres. _

La espalda comenzaba a dolerle, señal de que iba bien con los ejercicios diarios para la representación de La Sílfide. Recogió las piernas e intentó mantener una postura erguida, llevó los brazos hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en el piso, a ambos lados del cuerpo. Era la primera vez que no golpeaba a Pique o a Lilie con sus evoluciones. Sin embargo, inexplicablemente su mano izquierda había terminado bajo la de Fakir.

—_¿Fa… Fakir está acariciando mi… mano?_ ¡CUUUU…! —con un manoteo desesperado se tapó la boca, dio un codazo a Lilie y despeinó a Pique. Su rostro había adquirido el color de una guindilla.

—¡Ahiru san, si vuelves a interrumpir mi explicación…!

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Lo siento, Neko sensei.

—No aletees de ese modo, tonta. —una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Fakir— Eres muy escandalosa.

—¿Hablando en clase, Fakir? —el gato le llamó la atención, para su sorpresa— ¡Tal cosa sólo podría suceder si estuvieses enamorado!

—Lo siento, Neko sensei. —respondió inclinándose respetuoso.

—¿Estás enamorado, Fakir san? —al no obtener una respuesta inmediata, repitió la pregunta.

—Supongo que sí.

—¡¿Ehhhhhh? —dejó escapar Ahiru, seguida de Pique y Lilie.

—¡No mueras de pena, te consolaremos! —la segunda no esperó para lanzársele encima a estirarle los cachetes— ¡Aunque luchaste, era imposible que ganaras!

—Me pregunto quién será ella… —musitó Pique, resentida.

—¿Fakir está enamorado, Rue? —Mythos observó a su compañera con extrañeza— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Eso ya es un paso de avance… —sonrió maliciosa la trigueña y acarició el cabello blanco de Mythos— De la misma forma en que pronto lo sabrás tú.

—¡No escapa a mi vista esa tendencia a relajar los sentidos! ¡Esa pérdida del interés en las cosas serias es propia del amor! —maulló con gusto Neko sensei— Pero debes tener mucho cuidado en la época de celo… —al notar la expresión irascible y la vergüenza que asomaban en el rostro de Fakir, cambió el tema— Por hoy es bastante, después si lo deseas, aún puedo darte una clase sobre el amor. Concentrémonos en el baile.

—¿Época de celo…? Yo no tengo época de… —murmuró Ahiru y recibió a cambio una mirada llena de enojo.

—Cállate ya.

—_¿Volvemos a lo mismo de antes?_ _Creí que habíamos avanzado algo. _—puso la cabeza sobre las rodillas, suspirando.

—No toques el asunto y se acabó —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Sería bueno que los protagónicos de La Sílfide nos hicieran una demostración. ¿Empiezas con Rue, Fakir?

Él se levantó dispuesto, en espera de que la chica se le uniera.

—¿Será que ella pretende quedarse con los dos? —masculló Pique, celosa.

—Uhmm, qué atrevida. —Lilie le propinó un codazo— Quiere acapararlos.

—Perdón, Neko sensei. —Rue hizo un gesto de dolor— Tengo la pierna entumecida. ¿Sería mucho pedir que comenzaran él y Ahiru?

—¿CUUUUU? ¿Ehhhhhh? ¿Yo? —Saltó de inmediato tapándose a tiempo los labios para no mencionar la palabra que la llevaría a convertirse en pato.

—No le he dado el papel a otra. —dijo molesto el gato— ¡Si continúas en las nubes, te llevaré cargada hasta el altar!

—¡Voy, voy! —se levantó como un resorte y evadió la mirada de Fakir cuando se le acercó.

—Esa Ahiru —Pique se cruzó de brazos—… Junto a Fakir se cree la dueña del mundo.

—¡Ah, qué maravilla! ¿Estás celosa? —Lilie se llevó las manos a los cachetes— ¡Una pelea entre Ahiru y su amiga, todo por Fakir!

—Nadie ha dicho eso.

—Yo… no voy a poder hacerlo bien —Ahiru pestañeó al sentir que se le escapaban las lágrimas, y añadió muy bajo—. No después de lo que dijiste.

—Tonta, concéntrate en la danza —por un momento le dedicó una sonrisa, que ocultó después bajo su expresión seria.

/

_**Princess Kraehe se acercó en puntas a una de las plumas blancas que flotaban a su alrededor. Del ambiente rojo y seco apareció una gran garra negra. **_

—_**¡Oh!, mi adorada hija ya está aquí.**_

—_**Hola, padre —Sonrió acariciando la zarpa del cuervo monstruoso— ¿Sabes?, traigo buenas noticias.**_

—_**Sorpréndeme, Kraehe.**_

—_**Ya que el príncipe no ha podido conseguir un corazón que te satisfaga, pensaba regalarte un corazón único. **_

—_**¿Podrías decirme su procedencia? Necesito saber cuál es la víctima.**_

—_**¡Qué desconfiado eres, padre! No te preocupes —Se abrazó a la garra y miró los ojos escarlatas del cuervo—.Es una sorpresa, quiero lo mejor. **_

—_**Confío en ti, Kraehe. **_

—_**Despreocúpate, padre. Tendrás un corazón muy pronto y Princess Tutu está a punto de conseguir los últimos trozos. **_

Rue terminó de contarle a Ahiru su plática con el Cuervo monstruoso. Se habían encontrado después del ensayo, y la segunda lucía más alegre con el acercamiento de Fakir.

—Todo está dispuesto, solo falta que Princess Tutu le haga la visita a ese viejo detestable. Ahiru… ¿Estás escuchándome? —Rue bufó con enojo, al verla andar por los celajes— ¡Dale más importancia a esto, que a las tonterías de ese caballero idiota!

—Es que ha reconocido que está enamorado… jijiji —sonrió ella y al notar el gesto furioso de su amiga, volvió a la normalidad—. Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Iré por Drosselmeyer… Oh, ¿te diste cuenta de lo guapo que estaba hoy Fakir? ¡Ha sido el mejor pas de deux desde que nos encontramos en el lago!

—Puf, con tal de que dejes en paz a Mythos, habla todas las sandeces que quieras del otro —Rue se dispuso a salir de la habitación—. Pero no te olvides del resto.

/

_**Gracias otra vez a Lirio chan, a Angel Dark (que me alertó de algo extraño en el capi subido) y a Yuki, ¡por supuesto! Hablando seriamente, como Fakir, les digo que esperaba tener menos reviews. Pero con todos estos, me apresuro para subir este bien y también el siguiente. Me siento inspirada, ahora que la próxima semana tendré receso en las clases, podré hacer el fic con más tranquilidad. **_

_**Besos y muchas esperanzas y Fakires para todas.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Lovuletto. Capítulo VI.

/

Los rayos del sol tocaron los ojos cerrados de Ahiru. Después de una soberana caída al levantarse, fue hacia la ventana para dar de comer a los pájaros.

—_Hoy es la representación de personajes en diversos Pas de deux. No sé si deba participar, soy realmente mala interpretando. Ahora que Fakir tiene el sentimiento de los celos de Mythos, temo que le haga daño. Después del suceso en la fuente, cualquier cosa pudiera suceder. Para colmo Drosselmeyer trata de impedir que la relación continúe. Voy a tener que cumplir lo prometido cuanto antes._

Las campanadas del reloj hicieron que dejara sus pensamientos a un lado y abriera la puerta lo más rápido posible. Tras chocar con los peldaños del patio principal, llegó al aula de clases.

—¡Perdón por la tardanza!

—Estás muy temprano hoy, Ahiru —Neko sensei se lamió la pata y la llevó a su oreja— ¿Deseas sorprenderme? Bien, voy a darte la oportunidad.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó curiosa, con el dedo índice en el mentón. Tras el gato se hallaban Mythos y Fakir.

—Para que te animes a repetir esa puntualidad, serás la primera en bailar hoy ante la clase. Quiero ver cómo te desenvuelves con Mythos en el ballet Don Quijote. La escena en que Basilio muere simuladamente.

—¿Quéeeeee? No… no creo que deba… —Ahiru aleteó desesperada— Yo… no tengo nada que ver con Kitri.

—Por eso mismo —el gato se impuso a la crisis nerviosa que parecía haber atacado a la chica—. Si no eres capaz de desdoblarte y lograr más de una caracterización ¿qué clase de bailarina pretendes ser? No pensarás quedarte en Effie para toda tu vida.

—En realidad, jijijiji —movió con rapidez la mano—, eso no me molestaría.

—Oh, Ahiru san ¿por qué te empeñas en ser mediocre? Es que acaso… —Neko sensei volvió a cubrirse de sudor— ¿Pretendes sacrificar tu carrera y quedarte en la Academia, para no separarte de mi?

—¡Sí! Eh, ¡No, Neko sensei! —Ahiru se sintió culpable de que al pobre gato le cayera la tapa del piano en la cabeza— ¡Le prometo que voy a graduarme y también que me casaré con otro, si es que me dejan!

—Lucha por eso entonces, Ahiru san —dijo Neko sensei, ya sin ver las estrellas—. Pero no saldrás con título de aquí hasta que logres una expresión facial y corporal satisfactorias. Quiero observarte en otro personaje que no sea Effie, que demuestres al resto de la clase elemental cuánto se puede obtener con esfuerzo, y cómo llegas a dominar los personajes más difíciles. Si triunfo en ese empeño contigo, podré retirarme tranquilo una vez que me case.

—Es que esa escena… —balbuceó la chica.

—¿Algún problema con ella? —el gato imaginó el por qué— ¿No te atreves a hacerla porque temes sentir algo por Mythos?

—¡No, no, para nada! ¡Yo awaaaawaaaa wawa…!

—¿Tienes inconveniente en interpretar al barbero, Mythos? —Neko sensei se volvió hacia éste.

—Para mí no es problema bailar con Ahiru —el sarcasmo con que respondió hizo que Fakir se percatara del cambio. Lo observó en silencio, con rabia.

—Entonces, no se hable más, iré por la clase especial.

—¿Podría interpretar yo el papel, Neko sensei? Con todo respeto —Fakir se interpuso entre Mythos y Ahiru— _Todo sea por el bien de ella ¡No voy a dejar que caiga otra vez en sus garras e intente quitarle el corazón que quiero que sea mío!_

—Este papel no sería tan difícil para ti como para él. Y de eso se trata, precisamente.

—Cierto. No te agotes, Fakir —los ojos de Mythos brillaron tornasolados al mirarlo, puso una mano sobre su hombro en fingida complicidad. Con odio, Fakir la apartó dejándola caer.

—Tócala y ya verás —Masculló al darse vuelta Neko sensei.

—Estará mejor conmigo que con un inservible caballero.

—¡Escucha Mythos! —Estalló Fakir tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Ahiru sintió que las cosas podrían ir peores y se interpuso.

—Detente —La mano de Ahiru buscó la de Fakir y lo arrastró a un extremo de la habitación— ¿Qué te pasa, Fakir?

—¿No lo oíste, Ahiru? —gritó— Quiere aprovecharse de la situación y yo… ¡no puedo permitirlo!

—También me es incómoda la decisión de Neko sensei. Pero se trata de mímica, sólo eso. No voy a sentir nada más allá —Sus ojos vislumbraron la tristeza que Fakir ocultaba y hubo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. No te preocupes. Enfrente de todos, Mythos no podrá hacerme daño…

—El beso de Effie también era una pantomima —la observó intenso.

—F-F-Fue culpa del escenario —Ahiru sintió que se le trababa la lengua. El rubor la cubrió de pies a cabeza— La tabla, la tabla.

—Si noto que su beso y sus manos —hizo hincapié en lo segundo— van más allá de lo permisible…

—Después di que no tienes un sentimiento de Mythos —suspiró la chica—, estás celoso.

—Cuando te da por decir tonterías, —Fakir sonrió mordaz—prefiero que te vuelvas un pato.

—¡A lo mejor te complazco, y así dejas de portarte como un idiota! ¿No tendrías celos de un pato, verdad?

La clase elemental los observaba, parados en seco.

—Ahiru san y Fakir sama, si vuelvo a encontrarlos enredados en una discusión —Neko sensei tomó cartas en el asunto—, ¡los casaré a la fuerza en esta misma sala!

No se escuchó más que silencio en la habitación.

/

El baile se complicó para Ahiru, la hora estaba cerca. Debía danzar con Mythos una escena que combinaba lo erótico y lo bufo. La idea de Neko sensei trastornó sus pensamientos. Si Mythos se sobrepasaba un poco, Fakir olvidaría su obligación de protegerlo y pelearían a muerte. Si no lograba conquistar el trozo, el plan concebido por Rue chan se iría a pique.

—_Tendré que arreglármelas para impedir un mal comportamiento de Mythos, aunque esta escena sea lo más depravado que hay en el universo del ballet. Si no consigo impedirlo, solo Drosselmeyer sabrá que va a pasar con Fakir._

Mythos ajustó sus zapatillas una vez terminaron los primeros movimientos. Observó con ojos tornasolados a la pequeña Ahiru, que dio un brinco de solo verlo.

—Cuando estén listos, pueden comenzar la parte que me interesa. Un solo error que vea en este baile y, —añadió para la chica, empapado en sudor— ¡serás mi esposa por el resto de tu vida!

—¡NO cometeré ninguno! —Aleteó en un intento desesperado por calmar al gato, que ya estaba lamiéndose.

Miró al trigueño, que se mostraba irascible ante la idea de Neko sensei.

—_Cálmate, Fakir. Solo serán un par de minutos, no siento nada por él. Te quiero a ti, idiota. Si algo ocurriera, conoces mis sentimientos._

La música llenó el salón, Ahiru levantó los brazos y sus pies hicieron puntas, después de varias evoluciones, logró un arabesque penché. Mythos callado, la sostenía. El momento se acercaba y temió lo peor. Lo vio arrojarse al suelo, fingiendo morir. Ahiru quitó la navaja que yacía bajo su brazo y éste con malicia la besó en los labios. La diferencia entre el príncipe anodino y el que tenía la sangre maldita del cuervo se hizo sentir, volviéndola roja en un ataque de nervios, que fue seguido por un temblor a cuerpo entero.

El gato se erizó aplaudiendo la escena. Fakir, hundido en los celos, se despegó de la barra. Lilie llevó las manos a los cachetes emocionada y dio un codazo a Pique.

—¡Aahm, vaya suerte que tiene ella! Por la cara de tu adorado Fakir, después de esto, a lo mejor decide pelearse con los dos ¡La relación no ha empezado y ya terminará de un modo trágico!

—Cállate, Lilie.

Mythos colocó la mano en el pecho de Ahiru y sus ojos brillaron en un tono rosa.

—¿Me das tu corazón, Ahiru?

—¿Eh? —La chica abrió los ojos con espanto y se apartó de Mythos.

Apresarla por los hombros fue todo lo que consiguió, Fakir se le lanzó encima impidiendo que continuara. El príncipe se dejó empujar y asimiló todos sus insultos a propósito. Neko sensei intentó ponerles coto, amenazándoles con la expulsión definitiva de la Academia.

—¡MYTHOS, FAKIR! —Ahiru sollozó impotente—_Princess Tutu es la única que puede solucionar esto._ ¡Ya no puedo más, Fakir! —Salió corriendo del salón de clases para ocultarse tras una puerta.

¿NO TE LO ADVERTI? VEREMOS QUÉ PUEDES HACER AHORA. ESOS DOS ESTÁN A PUNTO DE MATARSE.

En puntas apareció Princess Tutu en el aula, donde los estudiantes y Neko sensei trataban de aplacar a los discutidores.

¡ESTO ES MUY ARRIESGADO, PRINCESS TUTU! ¡NO DEBES PRESENTARTE ASÍ EN UN SALÓN DE CLASES!

—Detente ya, Fakir… —Habían pasado de las palabras a los golpes. Una línea de enredaderas los separó, haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera en el acto.

—Princess Tutu —Este se levantó, dejando a Mythos en el suelo.

—¿Por qué la violencia? —Sus pies se acomodaron en quinta posición— ¿Crees que a ella le gusta verte así? Ahiru sufre también. Si no detienes el sentimiento que los separa, jamás conseguirás lo que deseas.

—Ella todavía siente algo por Mythos.

—Kitri nunca tuvo dudas al elegir entre Basilio y su adinerado pretendiente —Hizo varios foulletés alrededor de Fakir— Déjalo ir. Ese sentimiento no te pertenece. ¿Acaso buscas hacer más daño a esa chica?

Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza y las giró en círculos.

—¿Bailarías a pas de deux conmigo…Fakir? —Sonrió estrechándole la mano— Es lo que más deseo.

—Tutu…¿danzarías con él y no conmigo? —Los ojos tornasolados de Mythos reflejaron tristeza.

—No es la ocasión, lo siento, príncipe —Sus miradas se encontraron—. Te devolveré algo que también forma parte de ti y que deberás controlar. Puede hacerte sufrir, sin embargo… Quizás te ayude a saber a quién responde tu corazón.

—¡Nyaaaa! Señorita, no… Hada, diosa, reina de la danza —Neko sensei, encandilado por la belleza de Princess Tutu, olvidó la revuelta. Sus patas hicieron mímica de matrimonio— ¿quisiera casarse conmigo?

—¿Cómo puede verme? —Tutu observó a Neko sensei, sorprendida.

—¿Es un ángel? —Pique se volvió hacia Lilie— ¿Un ángel protege a Fakir?

—Princess Tutu… será mejor que salgamos de aquí —el trigueño se impacientó ante los comentarios y la haló fuera de la habitación

QUÉ LOCURA, —Drosselmeyer movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, con gesto desesperado— POR UNA VEZ SERÁ BUENO QUE LA GENTE CREA EN EL ANGEL DE LA DANZA Y OLVIDE ESTE SUCESO ¿EH, PRINCESS TUTU, DÓNDE HAS IDO?

/

Fakir se vio en el lago donde Ahiru solía nadar convertida en pato. Junto a él se hallaba Princess Tutu, que le tendía la mano.

—¿Bailarías conmigo, Fakir? —Sonrió al ver que se inclinaba en una cortés reverencia— Gracias, caballero.

Como solía pasarle con él, su comienzo de adagio se tornó un allegro con fuoco. A diferencia del pas de deux con Mythos, Fakir desplegaba una intensidad de emociones con cada movimiento, que era difícil aparejarse a su compás. Si le era embarazoso como Princess Tutu, imaginó que le sería imposible como Ahiru, salvo en los momentos más pianos. Sin embargo, él lo notó, acoplándose a un ritmo más lento pero no menos apasionado. La seguridad volvió a ella de inmediato, a los promenades siguieron los foulletés para terminar en un salto, elevada por Fakir. Se sorprendió que pudiera mantenerla en una mano, él sonrió orgulloso y volvió a repetirlo, como si buscara librarla de dudas. Una vez la depositó en el suelo, en puntas y haciendo la postura del amor, consiguió que se arrodillara frente a ella. El sentimiento de Mythos salió del cuerpo de Fakir y se postró ante sus ojos.

—Vuelve con tu dueño.

—_**¿Estoy de nuevo en el lugar equivocado?**_

—Me temo que sí. Regresa a donde perteneces —Un polvo rojo fue hasta sus manos convirtiéndose en una forma cristalina, que retornó al pecho de Mythos.

Fakir besó la mano de Princess Tutu, donde antes se hallara la prima donna, ahora se encontraba Ahiru.

—Gracias por permitirme ayudarte, Fakir —sonrió la chica—. Vamos a presentarnos ante Neko sensei, y roguemos porque nos libere de la expulsión.

—Eso no va a ser fácil, pero tengo una idea —Ahiru lo miró sorprendida, le estaba ofreciendo su brazo—. Acaba de una vez, no voy a esperar todo el día a que te decidas.

—Yo —en los ojos de ella brotaron lágrimas y lo enlazó con el suyo—… No puedo creerlo.

—Ah, ¿volvemos a lloriquear? —suspiró halándola consigo— Pensé que te sentías feliz.

—¡Son lágrimas de felicidad, idiota!

—Ohe, nada de llantén —cambió su actitud a una ironía—. Es solo para convencer a Neko sensei, no te hagas ideas cursis.

—¡Eres de lo peor, Fakir! —estalló desconsolada— Creí que… que… —intentó explicarse entre gimoteos y volvió al llanto. El beso cálido, suave y profundo, le cortó el aliento.

—Creíste bien, tonta —sonrió—. Ohe, ¿de verdad estás enojada conmigo?

—¡Ahmmmfff, eso es poco! —Ahiru manoteó nerviosa— ¡Estoy molesta, furiosa, irritada!

—¿Preferías una chambelona?—alzó la ceja, en espera de que ella cambiara su expresión de enfado. Ahiru hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y enjugó sus lágrimas. Risueño, la atrajo en un abrazo— ¿Si te doy otro te callas y vienes conmigo?

—Awawawa… —pareció entender eso como un "sí" y Ahiru se mostró algo más cómoda ante el enjambre de sensaciones que iban desde el estómago hasta sus labios. El rubor se acentuó en sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de que ella misma buscaba extender su ofrecimiento— Fakir —se apartó con suavidad—… Tengo miedo.

—Yo también, Ahiru —la miró serio—. Pero lo enfrentaremos juntos. —la tomó de la mano, enlazando sus dedos— No voy a negar lo que siento por ti, quiero defenderlo, y así podemos ayudar a Mythos también. Regresemos a la academia.

—Me da pena con Pique —murmuró Ahiru.

—A mí me da más con Neko sensei.

—Rue chan debe estar esperándonos para llevar a cabo su plan.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?

—Bueno, necesitamos acabar de una vez con ese viejo fastidioso —Hizo un puchero y lo miró con rostro de súplica—. Quien sabe lo que se le ocurra hacer, no quiero volver atrás, Fakir.

—Si noto que Princess Kraehe está llevándonos a una trampa, no voy a tener compasión. Le escribiré una historia donde terminará comprometida con Drosselmeyer y Lilie de princesa junto a Mythos.

/

Fakir y Ahiru se adentraron al salón de clases. Nerviosa ante el creciente murmullo al verlos aparecer juntos, se abrazó a él con fuerza y bajó la mirada.

—Tengo miedo…

—¿Ahora te arrepientes?

—No, pase lo que pase, aunque me convierta en pato otra vez, siempre estaré contigo —él estrechó el agarre y la miró con seguridad.

—Entonces no hay de qué tener vergüenza.

—¿Fakir? —los comentarios de las alumnas continuaron— ¿Y Ahiru?

—No puedo creerlo de mi mejor amiga —farfulló Pique.

—¡Yaaaaaah, se ha llevado a tu melitón! Ahora sí que pelearas con ella, ¿verdad? ¡Qué romántico! —las manos de Lilie atacaron los cachetes de la pelimorada— ¡Sonríe, no es el fin del mundo después de todo! ¡Lograremos hacer que fracase la relación!

—Cállate, Lilie. Supuse que se quedaría con Mythos.

—Él no parece estar muy bien —susurró la otra y señaló al príncipe. Éste miraba con odio a la pareja. Rue, a su lado, parecía aguantarlo para que no volviera a luchar contra su amigo.

—Ahiru-san, Fakir-sama —se acercó a ellos Neko sensei y colocó la pata en el hombro de Fakir— Pensaba expulsarlos de la Academia, sin embargo, veo que se aclararon los malentendidos.

—Quiero hacerle una petición.

—Oh, por supuesto. Necesitas un curso de cómo lidiar con parejas difíciles —observó de reojo a la chica—. Te comprendo si se trata de Ahiru san.

—¿Eeehhh? —protestó ella— ¡Soy yo quien debería pasarlo, en todo caso!

—Te enseñaré a conseguir lo que quieras de un esposo recalcitrante, en una lección después de clases —aprobó Neko sensei—. Eso no deja de ser elemental para el buen funcionamiento del matrimonio.

—En realidad, —dijo Fakir, algo molesto— veníamos a pedirle que incluyera en el Festival la escena de las bodas de Kitri y Basilio.

—Oh, es una bonita manera de comprometerse —el gato sudó de júbilo—. Yo mismo les organizaré la ceremonia nupcial con el acto de Don Quijote, y …

—Con todo respeto, Neko sensei, pero el fin no es una boda.

—Fakir sama, pensé que era más serio —manifestó su disgusto el animal, para después susurrarle al oído, pata de por medio—. Esas actitudes no son propias de un caballero.

—Me refería a que todavía no somos mayores de edad —respondió grave Fakir, con el rostro avergonzado—. La quiero y ella me corresponde, lo que pueda suceder más tarde, no lo sé.

—De cualquier modo, esperemos que sea un final feliz —Neko sensei se volvió hacia el resto de sus alumnos— ¡La clase no ha terminado, a sus puestos!

El príncipe lanzó un grito de dolor y salió corriendo en un arranque de celos, sin que Rue pudiera detenerlo.

—¿Nya? —el gato quedó patitieso ante la reacción del chico— Creí que se habían entendido.

—Mythos —Dijeron a la vez Ahiru y Fakir. Rue los observó con preocupación.

—Ese es un sentimiento complicado —le explicó la primera—, tiene que saberlo controlar. Supongo que con el tiempo, y si ambos son sinceros, no necesitarás de Princess Tutu para que te ayude.

—Ahora cumple con lo que prometiste, Ahiru. La primera parte del plan está resuelta, falta la segunda. Hazlo pronto, o Mythos se perderá si continúa con la sangre del cuervo en sus venas tratando de dominarlo —se desesperó Rue acercándose al oído de la chica— ¿Cuándo piensas llevar a cabo la acción?

—Iré contigo, no quiero que lo enfrentes sola.

—No, Fakir —pidió Ahiru—. Es algo que debe hacer Princess Tutu. Pero necesitaré que me ayudes, por si la historia se nos vuelve en contra.

—Usa la pluma que te di —Rue lo tomó de la camisa—, no puedes equivocarte o yo misma te entregaré al cuervo monstruoso.

—Lo haré por nosotros y por ayudar al príncipe —Fakir le apartó las manos—, todavía no confío en ti.

Rue chistó, sombría. Dándole la espalda, se dirigió a Neko sensei y pidió su consentimiento para ir en busca de Mythos.


	7. Chapter 7

Lovuletto. Capítulo VII.

_**Lirio chan y Angel Dark Fire, les agradezco muchísimos sus reviews. Ojalá también los siguientes capis les sigan gustando, pues se me ha puesto algo difícil**__** la trama. **_

_***Las negritas son, esta vez, las escrituras de Fakir***_

En las paredes, las cuerdas y péndulos del reloj que controlaba los sucesos en Kinkan, se habían detenido. Con un poco de miedo, se acercó a la sala donde colgaban los engranajes, sintiendo que esta vez no era una marioneta.

—Drosselmeyer san—llamó con voz queda.

AGRADABLE VISITA, PRINCESS TUTU. CASI ADIVINO LO QUE TE TRAE POR AQUÍ.

—Quería hablar con usted.

SIÉNTATE A LA MESA Y DISFRUTA MIENTRAS PUEDAS. LA TRAGEDIA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE OCURRIR. ¿POR QUÉ NO ERES UNA MARIONETA, EH, PRINCESS TUTU? ¿TE LO HAS PREGUNTADO? ESTÁS LLEVANDO MUY MAL LA HISTORIA QUE TE DI A PROTAGONIZAR. SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS SUFRIR POR EL PRÍNCIPE Y NO QUEDARTE CON UN CABALLERO.

—Traté de dar lo mejor posible, pero todo ha salido al revés. Aunque arrebaté a Fakir de su sentimiento, continúa igual. Mythos no es así. —Suspiró— Por eso renuncio al caballero, es verdad lo que usted decía… ¡sus celos me agobian! Disculpe los malos pasos, Drosselmeyer-san. He aprendido de mis errores, no hay final más seguro que el concebido por usted.

ESO ESTÁ MEJOR. PERO CREO QUE AÚN LO QUIERES.

—No es fácil arrancarse a alguien del corazón. Pero si él me amara de verdad, no dudaría de mí ¿Cierto? Fakir me está haciendo más daño que los trozos de corazón a Mythos.

NO CONFÍO EN TUS RAZONES, PRINCESS TUTU.

—¡Drosselmeyer san, por favor! —con angustia en la mirada, se llevó las manos a los ojos para frotarlos y provocar lágrimas— No puedo creer que sea tan cruel… ¿Piensa que estoy sintiéndome bien con esto? ¡Me engañé como tonta, al fantasear con un caballero noble, dispuesto a vencer su propio recelo!

OYE, OYE. NO TIENES POR QUÉ LLORAR, PRINCESS TUTU.

—¿En serio? ¡Se nota que le agrada mi tragedia! —Se enjugó las falsas lágrimas e hizo un puchero— Quisiera recuperar a Mythos y usted me lo impide.

NO ME CULPES DE TU LOCURA. POR TU OSADÍA, MERECES QUEDARTE CON EL CABALLERO ¡SUFRE AHORA Y TRAE MÁS DESESPERACIÓN A LA HISTORIA!

—Le pido que tenga una merced conmigo… ¡Quiero que Mythos me ame, así desaparezca en un rayo de luz!

NO LO SÉ, —Drosselmeyer se atusó pensativo la barba— PUEDE QUE DESPUÉS CAMBIES DE OPINIÓN Y DECIDAS CORRER TRAS EL CABALLERO.

—Le demostraré hasta qué punto deseo volver atrás la historia. En estos momentos, Fakir está a punto de acabarla a su gusto, consumido por los celos. ¡Me obligará a que estemos juntos y no estoy dispuesta! Si va a hacerme llorar de por vida, es mejor que la historia acabe como usted la planeó —hizo un gesto de intenso dolor— ¡Me gustaría poder estar junto al príncipe y decirle que me perdone, que lo amo, aunque eso signifique mi muerte!

¡¿EH, QUÉ DICES? ¿EL CABALLERO IDIOTA QUIERE ARRUINAR EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA, MÁS DE LO QUE ESTÁ? —se volteó hacia unos engranajes y observó a Fakir, que intentaba detener los sucesos, pluma en mano. Princess Tutu aprovechó para verter un líquido rojo en la taza del viejo— NO TE INQUIETES, HARÉ LO IMPOSIBLE PORQUE TODO VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD.

—Gracias, Drosselmeyer-san —le dedicó una sonrisa triste—. Entiendo que quiera un final trágico…

/

A pesar de que no se trataba de la pluma original que Rue le diera, Fakir notó cómo respondía a una fuerza extraña, haciéndole escribir contra su voluntad. Intentó oponerse a ser tratado como una marioneta, pero fue en vano.

AHORA, TE HARÉ SABER EXACTAMENTE LA REALIDAD DE LA SITUACIÓN. ESCRIBIRÁS LO QUE PIENSA AHIRU CHAN DE TI, JEJEJE.

_**Prefiero al príncipe, el caballero sigue siendo un celoso insoportable.**_

_**Te engañabas al creer que podría llegarme a enamorar de un personaje secundario.**_

—Tch, viejo idiota—sonrió irónico—.Por suerte no tengo dudas al respecto.

_**El trozo que tenías y fue extraído por mí, sólo era para completar el corazón de Mythos y al final de la historia vivir felices. Todo fue muy bien planeado, incluso Rue cayó en la trampa. **_

—Eso es más difícil de asimilar… —frunció el ceño, y desconfió—¿Será cierto? No, no lo es… pero si el viejo es capaz de torcer la mente de Ahiru… ¡Ahiru!

_**Quiero que Neko sensei me haga esposa de Mythos mediante una boda que se celebrará en Kinkan y tú serás el padrino. **_

—Absurdo, confío en mi princesa. No sé qué pasará después, pero la única boda que oficiará Neko sensei aparte de la suya, va a ser la mía con Ahiru. —Fakir apretó tanto el punto, que hizo un agujero en el papel—Apresúrate con lo que vayas a hacer, Princess Kraehe.

LUCES MUY TURBADO, JEJEJE.

—¡Ahiru, no creo lo que dices!¡Mythos nunca llegará a quererte del modo en que te lo he demostrado yo!¡Estúpido Drosselmeyer, no tienes derecho a manipularla!¡Cambiaré tu final a otro que hemos decidido los dos. Ella es mía, como tal, te la reclamo!

/

Princess Tutu colocó juntas las palmas en actitud implorante. Sus ojos reflejaron una profunda tristeza.

—¿Le he mentido? —sollozó— Ya lo escuchó usted, no se resigna a la idea de perderme.

ESO DEBERÍA CONMOVER TU NATURALEZA —musitó el viejo, depositando en ella otra vez su interés—. LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUE TE CONVENZAS DE SU AMOR.

—El suyo está oscurecido por los celos. No quiero más tormento —dijo marchita—, anhelo la paz de decirle lo que siento a Mythos, y no volver a esta historia que tantas lágrimas me ha traído.

VALE, VALE, NO ES TIEMPO AÚN DE QUE MUERAS DE PURO ABATIMIENTO… UHM, ESO NO SERÍA UN BUEN FINAL, DESPUÉS DE TODO.

—Ahiru, —la voz de Fakir se escuchó en aquel universo de engranajes— disculpa mi egoísmo. Tienes razón al preferir a Mythos, no cambiaré la historia. Entiendo que no quieras estar junto a alguien que te muestra una pasión tan desenfrenada, tan ciega a las razones, como la que nació desde que nos reconocimos como algo más que amigos. Supongo que los celos son inevitables cuando se ama a una persona tanto, como para echar a un lado el aprecio por tu propia vida. Entonces no quieres que nadie codicie ese trozo de corazón que no es tuyo, pero forma parte de él. Te amo, Ahiru, es todo cuanto quiero que sepas. Eres libre de escoger. —un chasquido hizo que Princess Tutu se estremeciera.

¿EL CABALLERO HA ROTO SU PLUMA? JEJEJE, ESTO SÍ QUE NO ME LO ESPERABA, CUÁN INTERESANTE. PRIMERO DEJA A UN LADO SU ESPADA Y AHORA DESTROZA SU ÚNICA ARMA. Y TODO POR TI, PRINCESS TUTU…

—Fakir… —las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

BUENO, PARECE QUE AHORA SÍ CONMOVIÓ TU ESPÍRITU.

—No dejo de sentir pena por él. Me es inevitable —replicó ella, incómoda—. Como bien lo sabe, es parte de mi naturaleza. Pero eso no significa que renuncie al príncipe. ¡Ahora más que nunca lo necesito!

ERES EN VERDAD UNA FRÁGIL CRIATURA —sonrió maligno Drosselmeyer—, PERO ESO ESTÁ BIEN. VEAMOS EL LADO BUENO EN LA TRAGEDIA DEL CABALLERO, YA NO CAMBIARÁ TU DESTINO.

—Siento que necesito un té —pidió, extendiéndole la tacita vacía.

BRINDEMOS, BRINDEMOS, DULCE AHIRU. AHORA SOLO NOS FALTA EL PRÍNCIPE.

Drosselmeyer alzó su taza, y el tintineo de la porcelana al chocar, alivió a Princess Tutu. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras degustaba el líquido, como el viejo saboreaba el suyo con gusto.

EL PRÍNCIPE Y SU AMADO CUERVO, EL CABALLERO INÚTIL Y… —bostezó— EL TRÁGICO DESTINO DE UN ESCRITOR.

Princess Tutu esperó, sin apartar la mirada. Frente a ella, Drosselmeyer había caído sobre la mesa, roncando como un bendito. Y entre ambos, flotó la pluma negra de un cuervo.

—Es hora, no perdamos tiempo —Princess Kraehe había aparecido en el salón, armada con una filosa hoja. Al ver a la chica en un temblor, no se ahorró la ironía— Vuélvete si no quieres presenciar cómo extraigo su corazón.

/

Princess Kraehe se detuvo frente a los grandes ojos del cuervo monstruoso. En sus manos apareció una caja de metal negro.

—¿Qué me ofreces, Kraehe? —La voz del cuervo resonó en los oídos de la chica, sobresaltándola.

—Padre, te he traído lo que prometí. Es el corazón más delicioso que probarás en vida —Ella sonrió al elevar sus manos.

—Oh, Princess Kraehe. Sabía que eras de fiar. ¡Entrégamelo! El príncipe será tuyo.

—Sí, padre.

La caja llegó a la boca del cuervo, que la engulló sin pensarlo dos veces. Al hundirse en el núcleo de su cuerpo, el corazón hizo que perdiera las fuerzas.

—¡¿Por qué se disipan mis poderes, Kraehe?

—¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos y retrocedió en un grand jeté, buscando evadir la garra que había caído delante de ella— No sabía que esto pudiera restarte poder, padre. Lo siento.

—¡Sal de mi vista, Kraehe!

—Padre… —Sollozó retirándose.

—¡Me ofreciste un corazón pasado, hija idiota!

/

Fakir arrojó al piso los dos trozos de pluma y abandonó con rapidez la estancia. La pequeña marioneta de cabello verde le siguió de cerca, sin dejar de sonar el tambor.

—¡No puedo esperarte, Uzura! —le gritó, volviendo el rostro, ante el reclamo de la muñeca— ¡Tengo que llegar al campanario!

—¡Aún no me dices qué cosa es un beso de amor, zura!

—Si lo que me contaste es verdad, podré mostrártelo —se sintió aliviado al ver frente a él la torre— ¿Dónde está esa máquina diabólica?

Apenas Uzura le señaló el campanario, Fakir se precipitó escaleras arriba, hacia las habitaciones superiores. La muñeca se le adelantó, entusiasmada. En el último piso, les recibió una marioneta semejante a Edel.

—¡Uzura! —al ver que se acercaba a ella sin ninguna cautela, Fakir la llamó de vuelta. Esperó como lógica reacción que la muñeca les negara el paso. Contrario a eso, les dio sonriente la bienvenida.

—Esperaba al príncipe, no al caballero… —dijo amable y señaló una escalera a su siniestra— Pero supongo que la historia sabe lo que hace.

Unos escalones más y Fakir se encontró frente a la invención de Drosselmeyer.

—

Esto es lo que controla los hechos de Kinkan… o más bien controlaban —desprendió con ira el brazo mecánico—. La máquina de tragedia que divertía a Drosselmeyer.

—Uuuhh… ¿Entonces qué harás, zura? —la marioneta lo observó curiosa, al verlo sacar del bolsillo la pluma que antes le había dado Rue.

—Escribiré el resto —se acomodó frente al escritorio que antes había servido de apoyo al brazo mecánico—. Gracias, Uzura —pasó su mano sobre los cabellos de la muñeca—. Si todo sale bien, te daré la respuesta a lo que quieres saber.

Y trazó en el papel las palabras que continuarían la historia.

/

Princess Tutu se vio ante las murallas de Kinkan, junto a Mythos. Por alguna extraña razón había aparecido allí de repente.

—En estos muros están los últimos trozos de corazón, Príncipe. Debes saber que el cuervo será liberado al devolvértelos.

—Gracias, Princess Tutu.

—El pedazo que dará fin a tu agonía es mi pendiente, será tuyo cuando lo necesites —Cerró los ojos, al escuchar una voz en su interior que la llamaba.

—…_Ahiru, Ahiru, Ahiru. Te acompaño, estoy contigo._

—¿Fakir? —reconoció el tono ansioso del caballero y sintió que le volvían las fuerzas.

—¿Qué pasa, Tutu? —Mythos observó con desconcierto su actitud. Ella le dirigió una mirada tierna y levantó las manos ante la muralla para recoger los trozos.

La rajadura en el parapeto llamó la atención de Mythos, que debió alejarse ante la caída de las piedras. Tutu se retiró en foulletés, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. Recogió los fragmentos rojos que en forma de rubíes, llegaron a sus manos. Casi de inmediato, un estruendo proveniente de la tierra, les hizo saber que el cuervo monstruoso ya era libre.

—¡Rue chan! —gritó Princess Tutu, al verla aparecer en el suelo y ensangrentada. Lucía las marcas de unas garras en el brazo, huella que delataba lo poco que gustó a su padre el corazón que le ofreciera.

—El cuervo no luchará con todas sus fuerzas —Rue buscó incorporarse—… El sacrificio de Drosselmeyer lo debilitó.

—Hija traidora, eso no le dará ventajas al príncipe —un cuervo enorme apareció sobre la ciudad— y sí lo condenará para siempre a los Abismos de la Desesperación.

—¡Si te llevas a alguien, que sea yo! —gritó ella en respuesta y se volvió llorosa a Mythos— ¡Príncipe, siempre te he amado! ¡Desde que era niña, y siempre te amaré!

—¿Tutu? —Mythos observó confundido a la princesa, luego a Rue— ¿Acaso no me amas, Princess Tutu?

—El amor de Rue te merece por completo, Príncipe —ella hizo una galante reverencia y sonrió—. Yo… encontré que mi destino era otro.

—Pensar que lo amas tanto como para sacrificar tu propia vida —intervino el cuervo—, mi querida hija.

—¡Rue! —gritaron al unísono Mythos y Princess Tutu, al ver que dos cuervos la llevaban al interior del padre.

—_Ahiru, la historia sigue. Tendrán que pelear con el cuervo monstruoso por culpa del viejo, la escena ya estaba escrita._ _Creo que Kraehe no lo sabía. Los podré ayudar sólo después que Mythos enfrente al cuervo y…_

—¿Fakir, qué pasa? —Princess Tutu sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su pausa— ¿Salió mal el plan de Rue?

—_Los__ del pueblo han sido bañados con la sangre del cuervo. Todo se complica, pero tengo fe en ti, Ahiru. Sabrás cómo llevarlos a un mejor destino, yo estaré contigo y te apoyaré… Al final, la historia terminará a mi manera_.

—Entiendo —ella cerró los ojos y apretó con sus manos el colgante.

—_Ah… Ahiru. No me importa lo que eres en realidad, aprendí a quererte en todas tus formas. No tengas miedo por lo que pueda suceder…_

Asintió, volviéndose hacia Mythos, que ya desafiaba al cuervo.

—Tutu, ¿podrías devolverme el último trozo? —pidió él— Quiero salvar a Rue. Voy a protegerla, y de ser posible, deseo que se convierta en mi princesa.

—Es tuyo, príncipe —la chica llevó las manos a su colgante. Al sentir que el broche no cedía, se inquietó— No sale… el colgante no quiere salir.

—¿Qué pasa, Tutu?

—El colgante…el colgante —Sollozó negando con la cabeza.

—Fakir, ayúdame a entregarle el último sentimiento al Príncipe —Tutu forzó la cadena, rompiendo el broche—.Él ya no es mi destino, la historia tiene que cambiar.

_**El colgante de Princess Tutu estaba conformado por un vidrio rojo y un par de alas que indicarían la libertad de todos.**_

—Alas libérense devolviendo al príncipe su último trozo…

_**Alas**__** libérense devolviendo al príncipe su último trozo…**_

Al decir estas palabras el sentimiento se liberó, llegando al pecho de Mythos en forma de escarcha roja.

—Adiós, príncipe —La imagen de Princess Tutu desapareció y ante Mythos estaba la figura de un pato amarillo— _Fakir… El viejo ya murió, ¿por qué vuelvo a ser un pato?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lovuletto Cap****ítulo VIII**

—Ahiru… —Fakir se inquietó al saber que volvía a su forma original. Kraehe les había dicho que una vez muerto Drosselmeyer, Ahiru sería humana para siempre. Ahora, sin embargo, él había descubierto que la parte escrita de la historia, incluía la transformación de la chica en pato.

Su pluma no quería trazar las palabras "volvió a ser Ahiru". Por mucho que lo intentó, no corría el punto y solo obtuvo manchones de tinta.

—Maldita Kraehe, y sus ideas estúpidas —farfulló irritado—. Lo peor es que acabé creyéndole ¿Tendré que esperar a que la lucha termine para remediarlo?

—_Cuá._ _Fakir… ¿qué sucede? Ya no te escucho. No quería volver a ser un pato, Rue dijo que tendrías el control absoluto sobre la historia. Y ahora yo…_

—No me hables ahora de Rue. Es mejor que salgas de ahí. Deja que Mythos y Kraehe se encarguen. No puedes hacer nada.

—_Tutu…eres una frágil e inocente criatura —Mythos se inclinó ante ella— Gracias._

—_Fakir, quiero volver a ser yo. Como pato no puedo hacer nada. Por favor, haz que me transforme._

—No sé que ha pasado, Ahiru. La pluma de Drosselmeyer no quiere escribir, imagino que es porque esta escena ya está hecha.

—_¿Cuáaa? Él ya fue destruido._

—_¡Lohengrin, ven a mí! —Las ropas de Mythos cambiaron a las de Sigfrid. _

—¡_Ahhh, así luce el verdadero Mythos! —Ahiru desvió su atención al príncipe. _

—Aún puedes quedarte con él.

—_Lo siento, Fakir. Yo… ayudaré a Mythos con estas personas transformadas en cuervos. Necesito que intentes escribir. Olvida lo de volverme una chica, voy a bailar y darles la esperanza de que pueden tener el destino que deseen. _

—No voy a dejar tu cambio en el tintero —Secándose la frente, se recostó en la silla. Cerró los ojos y tragó en seco, al conocer lo que se avecinaba. Dejó correr la pluma—. Pero está bien, Ahiru, lo que tú digas.

_**Princess Tutu, aunque convertida en pato**__**, bailó para recuperar la forma verdadera de todos los habitantes de Kinkan. A pesar de que su danza no era tan hermosa como la de la Prima Donna, no se daba por vencida y continuaba...**_

—_Voy por ti. Espérame. En nombre del príncipe Sigfrid, llamo a mi princesa —Mythos colocó la espada frente a su rostro— ¡Rue!_

—_¡Príncipe! —al oír el grito, la trigueña se incorporó de inmediato._

—_He venido a buscarte, Rue. Acabemos con el cuervo monstruoso y terminemos la historia._

—_Sí._

—_Cuaaa. Eso es, Mythos. Salva a Rue_. —Los picotazos hicieron que Ahiru cayera al suelo—_Cuaaa. _

Los trazos de Fakir se hicieron cada vez más toscos, dejando entrever su desesperación.

—Ahiru…Maldición, no puedo hacer que los cuervos renuncien a su ataque —Fakir concentró más la vista en el papel— Ahiru…

La puerta del piso inferior se abrió fuerte como si el viento hubiera querido derribarla. Unas pisadas rápidas se escucharon en la oscuridad silenciosa del campanario. Las campanas de la iglesia dieron sus doce tonos para dar paso a la abertura de la segunda hoja de madera.

—Maldito descendiente de esa abominación… —El bibliotecario de Kinkan se adentró en la estancia, con un hacha en la mano.

El punto de escritura de Fakir se aceleró al escuchar la voz del encargado de las bibliotecas. La mano le temblaba, sus trazos eran casi ilegibles.

_**Kraehe y Mythos se apresuraron a encajar la espada en el pecho del cuervo, que cayó ante ambos. **_

—_Ja, ja, ja. No pienses que lograrás acabarme._

—_En nombre del príncipe Sigfrid yo te ordeno que ataques,__ Lohengrin. _

_Y __la espada llegó al centro del corazón del cuervo monstruoso. _

_**Ahiru continuó bailando, **__**las personas que se convirtieron en cuervo volvieron a su forma original.**_

—Te encontré. Voy a terminar contigo, como debimos de acabar con Drosselmeyer cuando tuvimos la oportunidad —El bibliotecario levantó el hacha.

—Fakir… ¡Cuidado, zura! —Le advirtió la muñeca, que había permanecido hasta ese momento, en una esquina de la habitación. Al verlo en peligro, saltó dando con el tambor en la cabeza del bibliotecario— ¡Pum, pum, zura!

Fakir se apartó del escritorio antes de que cayera el hacha y dividiera en dos las hojas que había escrito.

—¡Continúa, zura! —El sonido que hacía el tambor en la cabeza del bibliotecario hizo que se emocionara— ¡Ohhhh, sonido nuevo, zura!

Fakir sonrió por la ocurrencia de la muñeca y se acercó al escritorio, donde puso el punto final a la historia en la hoja dividida.

—Esto acabó, Ahiru…

—_Gracias, Fakir —Se desplomó en el suelo mientras todos los transformados en cuervo volvían a su forma. _

—¡Ahiru!

/

Las calles rebosaban de personas preguntándose el por qué de su conglomeración en un mismo punto y a esa hora del día. Esto demoró a Fakir, que buscaba con desespero la vía más corta para llegar junto a la chica. Esa chica que ahora había regresado a su forma real.

—¡Ahiru! ¿Estás bien?

—Cu…uuu…aaa…_Fakir, voy a descansar un rato _—el pequeño patito amarillo suspiró de alivio y cerró los ojos.

Mythos y Kraehe, ya libres del cuervo, bajaron donde Fakir sostenía a la chica convertida en pato.

—Aunque di todo mi esfuerzo y casi hasta la vida no pude protegerla. —musitó el caballero, conteniendo las lágrimas— ¡Maldito seas, Drosselmeyer!

—Grita si eso te hace bien, Fakir —Rue le colocó la mano en el hombro—. Pero…

Éste se la retiró de mal talante, volviéndose hacia ella con brusquedad.

—Ohe, ¡Kraehe!

—¿Qué quieres? Ahora soy Rue sama para ti. —le indicó en el mismo tono que él usara.

—Dijiste que no volvería a ser un pato.

—Y tú respondiste que no te importaría. La quieres en todas sus formas, ¿no? —Lo miró burlona—Yo amé al príncipe, incluso cuando se convirtió en cuervo.

—¡La quiero como sea! —llevó al pato junto a su pecho— El ser humana es deseo suyo. No tengo nada que ver ¡La pluma no ayudó para transformarla de vuelta!

—Rue, no quiero ver a Fakir sufriendo. Ya tuvo mucho dolor en su vida —el príncipe la miró con ternura— ¿En verdad no se puede hacer nada?

—Umf, no diré una palabra hasta que tenga la certeza de que Princess Tutu desapareció.

—Yo no quiero a Princess Tutu, Rue —Mythos nunca había sonado tan seguro—. Te quiero a ti como mi princesa.

—Príncipe —las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica—...

—¿Rue? ¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras?

—Tonto, eso está bien —Fakir sonrió, pero su preocupación por Ahiru iban más allá de una escena romántica entre Mythos y Rue—. Me alegro por ustedes.

—Bah, me decepcionas, Fakir —la trigueña rió incomodándolo—. Creí que serías toda tu vida un molestoso, incapaz de tirarte a morir por una chica. Y mira esto… Sí que Ahiru te ha cambiado por completo —al ver que lo provocaba en demasía, se apresuró a calmarlo—. Solo bromeo contigo, idiota —le tendió un frasco lleno de líquido rojo—. La pluma servirá para continuar la historia, pero Ahiru necesita, además, un poco de la sangre del cuervo. Después que se transforme, puedes seguir escribiendo.

—Espero que no sea otro de tus trucos, cuervo.

—No te la daré entonces, caballero estúpido.

—Por favor, dejen de pelearse —intervino Mythos—. Quiero que se traten bien.

—Ahiru, —Rue se acercó a ella con una sonrisa y apartó la mano de Fakir que la cubría—. Despierta.

—Cuuá… —los ojos del pato se abrieron lentamente.

—Voy a darte unas gotas de la sangre del cuervo.

—¡CUAAAA! ¡Cuaaaa! ¡Cuaaa! _No me darás eso ni aunque muera_ —Dijo en un incesante aleteo, que cesó al ser detenida por Fakir.

—Es por tu bien, idiota —La sostuvo fuerte en sus manos— ¿Te arrepentiste de querer ser chica otra vez?

—¿Cuá? _¿Fakir? _—Su aleteo cesó y abrió de inmediato el pico. El líquido la hizo dormir de nuevo.

—¡¿Ahiru?

—Qué escandaloso eres, Fakir. Ahiru está bien, solo duerme. Llévala a casa y escribe su porvenir.

—Está bien, por favor, haz lo que ella dice —el príncipe le dio unas palmadas en el hombro—. No creo que desee hacerle daño. En el fondo, Rue es muy noble, por eso quiero que venga conmigo.

—Príncipe. Yo… —la trigueña dudó en su respuesta— Llevo la sangre del cuervo.

—¿La sangre del cuervo? —Sonrió dándole un abrazo— Yo también la tengo, incluso Ahiru o Princess Tutu. No me importa, eres mi princesa —se volvió hacia el caballero—. Hasta ahora, no había podido decirte lo mucho que te agradezco, Fakir, por todo. Por encima de mi protector, has sido un buen amigo.

—Tonto, eso no significa que no sigamos molestándonos —él suavizó la expresión, al notar que Ahiru roncaba levemente y todo parecía ir bien. Levantó la mirada— Aún así, piensan terminar el curso en Kinkan, ¿no?

—Es lo que yo quiero —dijo Rue a Mythos, implorante.

—Fakir, ¿ya no estarás celoso porque baile con Ahiru? —Mythos lo observó serio— No me gustaría que nos volviéramos a enfrentar.

—No me importa que sigas haciendo de Gunt en La Sílfide —el caballero le devolvió una sonrisa y se retiró con un encoger de hombros—. Qué tontería, nunca he tenido celos de nadie.

/

La mañana abrió los ojos de Ahiru, que se encontraba en un lugar conocido por ella.

—¿Dónde…? —Se restregó los ojos con la manga del uniforme escolar para divisar mejor el sitio donde se hallaba— ¿Estoy en la casa de Fakir? ¿Qué hago aquí?

Observó sus manos, ahora humanas.

—¿No soy un pato? —Sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos ante la sorpresa de no encontrarse las plumas.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se lanzó de nuevo a la cama, botando la almohada.

—¡Yupiiiii, soy humana de nuevo! Odio ser un pato, pero cuando lo soy… ¡Ahhh, los abrazos de Fakir son más cálidos y …Jijijiji! —Movió la mano rápidamente, de pronto, quedó extática. La puerta estaba abierta y Fakir cruzado de brazos junto a ella— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, awawawa eh… yo…!

—Iba a preguntarte si estabas bien, pero no es necesario, ya veo que sí.

—Hoy es el festival de ballet en Kinkan, ¿cierto?—Sonrió intentando mantener la calma, aunque sus mejillas querían estallar— ¿Venías para avisarme?

—No quiero oír a Neko sensei diciendo que me va a casar por la fuerza contigo, si llegamos tarde.

—Entiendo —Cabeceó positivamente con una sonrisa, y se levantó a la velocidad de la luz— Apúrate, Fakir. ¡Si tardamos no será por mi culpa!

La chica bajó los escalones apresurada y tropezó con el último.

—Tonta, —masculló Fakir desde el piso superior y sonrió— ¿lo haces a propósito?

—¡Sí, quiero casarme contigo! —se incorporó de un salto, para después sacudirse el uniforme.

—¡No digas eso!—enrojeció él— ¡Está mal que seas tú quien lo proponga! Ahiru… ¿te casarías conmigo… dentro de unos cuantos años?

—¡No!

—Idiota.

Ahiru rió feliz, quizás eran una pareja bastante inusual en el trato, pero ambos se sentían a gusto. Ya habría tiempo para decidir el futuro, en el presente, aún debían salir ilesos de la boda de Effie y James. Por no hablar de la de Kitri y Basilio, que para ellos simbolizaría una especie de final feliz.

—¿Todavía no has cruzado la puerta? —Fakir la miró serio, había tenido tiempo suficiente para bajar los escalones, mientras ella estaba en las nubes— Eres un caso.

—¡Voy en camino, uaayyy! —al dirigirse a la hoja de madera, tropezó con Uzura. La pequeña marioneta entraba con su característico redoble de tambor.

—¡Fakir zura! —reclamó— ¡Te enseñé el secreto del campanario y aún no cumples tu palabra -zura!

—Eh… ¿No puede ser en otro momento? —Fakir miró al techo, nervioso— Ahiru está apurada.

—Aún hay tiempo, no lo estoy.

—Si yo digo que lo estás, lo estás.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere Uzura? —Fakir se empeñaba en incitarla a salir fuera de la casa— ¡Deja ya de empujarme!

—¡Quiero saber que es un beso de amor, zura! —gritó la muñeca, harta de mirarlos por turno— ¡Fakir prometió que me lo mostraría cuando…!

—¿Le prometiste qué…? —Ahiru se volvió molesta, tropezándose con la expresión avergonzada del chico.

—¡Gracias a eso me contó donde estaba la máquina de Drosselmeyer! —replicó él— Deberías agradecerme.

—Eres de lo peor —la chica hizo ademán de marcharse, pero el halón la detuvo. A pesar de lo sorpresivo del acto, no había sido rudo y sí lo suficientemente intenso como para atraerla. Estar entre los brazos de Fakir significaba el olvido de sus confrontaciones y recibir a cambio la ternura que escondía. Cerró los ojos al sentir que le acariciaba suavemente el rostro, y tembló avergonzada. El beso, profundo y por tanto, más seguro, provocó que Uzura se emocionara y diera un redoble en celebración.

Los campanazos del reloj como señal de entrada importunó la caricia que ofrecía a Ahiru.

—Ya sabes lo que es, Uzura. Así que ya no te queda nada más por hacer aquí. Largo.

—¡Ohhhhh, nunca pensé que fuera tan lindo, zura! —La muñeca salió feliz de la casa.

—No te portes mal con ella, Fakir. Solo quería saber qué era un beso —Ahiru sonrió.

—Deja de hablar sandeces y apúrate, que ya vamos tarde al ensayo —empujó suave a la chica, provocando que hiciera un foulleté ante la puerta—. No te olvides de recoger los trajes, Ahiru.

—Jijijijiji, Pique se sentirá celosa —sonrió ella, aún en las nubes bajo el efecto de la caricia.

—¡Pon atención a lo que te digo!

—Ahm, sí, ya te escuché —suspiró la chica, dirigiéndose al camino—. Los trajes de Swanilda y Franz.

—Voy a pensar que lo haces sólo para enfadarme —chistó Fakir, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí—, pero si te confundes, me sentaré a verte danzar con Femio.

—¡¿Qué… con ese…?

—Uzura me dijo que te gustaba.

—¡Prefiero a Neko sensei! —respondió molesta— ¡Al menos sabe cómo bailar!

—Ohe, corres el riesgo de que te oiga —Fakir le hizo ver que ya estaban en el pórtico de la Academia—. Voy a acompañarte hasta los dormitorios y después nos veremos en el teatro. No demores.

—Fakir —lo miró implorante—…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy nerviosa. Todo puede salirnos mal y ya hay varias chicas que no me miran bien desde que… bueno, desde que… awaeee…

—Ahiru —se detuvo frente a las puertas de entrada a las estancias femeninas y la observó muy serio—, ¿qué importa lo que te miren? El teatro siempre va a estar lleno, muchas veces con la gente que menos querrías tener de espectadores. —la envolvió en un abrazo—. Baila para tu satisfacción, la mía será compartir ese momento contigo.

Las tonadas del reloj escolar hicieron que se apartaran. Ahiru lo despidió con un rápido beso y la torpeza del acto provocó el choque de sus frentes.

—Uch, hay cosas del pato que nunca voy a poder cambiar —Fakir agitó la cabeza en un gesto negativo y sonrió al verla frotarse—. Me marcho, antes de que me mates.

/

Corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, los pájaros se le lanzaron encima al abrir la ventana.

—¡Eh, que ya sé que me extrañaban! —rió contenta— Gorrión envidioso, cada día estás más gordo, pronto no vas a poder volar ¡Canario mamá, has tenido más hijos! —abrió los ojos ante la numerosa familia del pájaro amarillo, y la acercó a sus labios para confiarle nuevos secretos— Yo también le daré muchos a Fakir, jijiji… No tantos como los tuyos, pero quizás unos cinco o seis… ¡Ah, estoy tan feliz!

—Ahiru… —Pique entró a su dormitorio con los ojos llenos de enfado— Podías haberme dicho que ibas en serio.

—Pique… —Se volteó, y los plumíferos levantaron el vuelo— Siento mucho haber arruinado tus sueños.

—Creí que las cosas no pasarían de un simple capricho de juventud —sollozó la pelimorada— ¡Siempre lo detestabas, Mythos lo era todo para ti! ¡Pero Rue se lo llevó y decidiste que era mejor con Fakir que no quedarte sola!

—Eso no es cierto, Pique. Lamento que tu juego y el de Lilie hayan terminado en algo real.

—¡No te lamentes aún! —como una invocación, la rubia apareció dentro de la morada y atacó los cachetes de Pique— El baile de esta tarde será un fracaso, tanto como su relación. ¡Ya lo verás!

—¡SERÁ MI MEJOR BAILE, VOY A DISFRUTARLO Y ME CONVERTIRÉ EN LA PRIMA DONNA DE LA ACADEMIA! —Estalló Ahiru, dejando a sus amigas atónitas. Recogió los trajes, para después abrir la puerta— ¡SERÉ FELIZ, ME CASARÉ CON FAKIR, VIVIREMOS JUNTO A CHARON Y TENDREMOS SEIS HIJOS!

—¡Uau, luce muy convencida! —se asombró Lili y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas— ¡Tendrás que luchar muy fuerte, Pique!

Molesta, Ahiru dejó atrás a sus amigas.

—"Tal parece que nadie cree en mi, salvo Fakir" —pensó mientras se dirigía al teatro, para el ensayo previo a la ceremonia— Les demostraré cuan segura y fuerte me ha hecho él.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, dio de bruces contra el gato.

—¡Ohh, Neko sensei, Neko sensei, Neko sensei —se inclinó ante él, haciéndose un lío—, disculpe si llego tarde!

—Una demora más, Ahiru-san…Y tendrás que aceptar la idea de casarte conmigo —el gato la miró furioso—. Creí que era mejor asegurarme de que no faltarías y por eso vine en tu busca.

—Lo…lo siento.

—No sé ya qué hacer contigo, Ahiru-san. Antes solo tenía que preocuparme por tus incumplimientos, pero hoy Fakir llegó con retraso al ensayo, y sé muy bien quién es la culpable.

—Sí —el rostro de la chica mostró su vergüenza—. Tiene razón.

—¿Estás segura de que no deseas que lo obligue a casarse contigo en el festival? —el gato la miró de soslayo— Me ahorrarían muchos problemas.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Una vez en el teatro se sintió mejor, al notar entre bastidores a Mythos y a Rue, que compartían un abrazo. Al verla, le dedicaron su mejor sonrisa. Todo parecía ir bien, la historia que Fakir había escrito, daba sus frutos.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**Gracias otra vez a mis lectores, sobre todo a Lirio chan y Angel Dark Fire, ****a quienes debo las mejores críticas. Este es casi el final de la historia, aún falta el Epílogo.**

Se colocó el traje de Effie para comenzar con los ejercicios preliminares y al hacerlo, notó que había adquirido más flexibilidad. Se colocó las zapatillas para probar en puntas y le dolía menos que al principio. Era capaz de ejecutar movimientos complejos, con los que antes soñara. No entendía por qué, si Princess Tutu ya había desaparecido, su manera de bailar permanecía en ella como Ahiru. Practicó un foulleté, otro y otro más, hasta lograr unos veinte seguidos. Terminó con estilo, aunque un poco mareada.

—_Él escribió para que yo_ —puso inconsciente las manos en el pecho, haciendo la posición del amor—… _me quedara con lo único que extrañaría de Princess Tutu_…

Los toques la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al permitir la entrada, Fakir accedió a la habitación.

—Casi va a empezar el espectáculo —se detuvo, contemplándola. Ahiru lucía un aire gracioso e infantil, el mismo que tanto le gustara y por el que la había considerado distinta a las demás—. Será mejor que te apresures, ya recibí una buena por llegar retrasado.

—Fakir… Gracias —se inclinó ruborosa—. Gracias por volver realidad mis sueños.

—Me aseguro de que no hagas una tontería en el festival, eso es todo —evitó el deseo de mimarla, que provocaría una segunda tardanza—. Mythos y Rue ya están listos, solo faltas tú.

—Ya voy, ya voy —Se ajustó mejor las zapatillas y fue tras él hacia la puerta, dando un ligero tropezón que la tiró de bruces contra su espalda. Avergonzada de sentirlo tan cerca, quiso incorporarse con rapidez, pisándole el talón.

—Continúas tan torpe como antes o más. Al parecer, lo que escribí no se volvió realidad —sonrió irónico mientras se arreglaba la zapatilla—, o se hizo a medias.

—¡Querías cambiarme por Tutu! —la chica exclamó con enojo, siguiéndole los pasos— ¡Creí que te gustaba como Ahiru!

—Hay que reconocer que eras menos pesada y escandalosa —la provocó, escondiendo su sonrisa—, incluso como pato.

—¡Muy bien, escríbelo todo de nuevo! —aleteó ella, furiosa— ¡Conviérteme a mi verdadera forma y al menos estaré tranquila, Drosselmeyer!

—Ohe, —Fakir abrió los ojos— ¿A quién le dices Drosselmeyer?

—¡Te comportas igual que él!

—¿Otra vez discutiendo, Ahiru san? —el gato, al verlos llegar, los contempló de buen humor— Excelente, mientras más se acaloren, más son las posibilidades de matrimonio… para mí.

—Lo siento, Neko sensei —Fakir indicó, molesto—. Pero soy yo quien está considerando la posibilidad, quizás después de graduarnos.

—¿Fa… Fakir? —Ahiru se quedó de una pieza— ¿Lo dices en serio? Entonces, ¿por qué me fastidias…?

—Porque me gusta hacerlo.

—Razón tienen Pique y Lilie cuando dicen que eres un villano.

—Lo cierto es —Fakir sonrió, dejando caer un halago con indiferencia— que te ves más linda cuando te irritas.

—Sí que eres raro.

—Tonta, ya habrá tiempo de hablar. El telón está a punto de alzarse.

Mythos y Rue los observaron curiosos, el primero cuestionándose si Fakir con sus maneras tan bruscas, podría hacer feliz a la chica.

—Pensé que nuestros amigos eran dichosos como nosotros, Rue —le susurró a su compañera, preocupado—. Ahora no sé si…

—Tranquilo, Sigfried —sonrió ella, mientras se arreglaba las alas que lucía en su traje—. Por lo que veo, se llevan mejor de lo que aparentan.

/

La Sílfide y el Escocés terminó con una ovación atronadora del público, los integrantes de la troupe Elekki no escatimaron elogios y Neko sensei estaba satisfecho de que le reconocieran el trabajo con los estudiantes, sobre todo cuando le felicitaron por haber pulido el talento de Ahiru. Para la chica, que debutaba con el personaje de Effie, los aplausos a su actuación fueron un rayo de esperanza. Si se lo proponía, la carrera de Prima Donna quizás no fuera un sueño inalcanzable. Al fin y al cabo, con voluntad había logrado que Mythos sonriera como ahora lo hacía, Rue estaba radiante y todo iba en camino hacia el final feliz.

Al saludar en despedida, la trigueña sonrió a Fakir al entregarle una flor de su ramo, pero apenas cayó el telón, no pudo contenerse de provocarlo.

—Al final te quedaste sin el espíritu y sin la novia, pobre Fakir —rió divertida—. Y al paso que vas, terminarás como Neko sensei.

—De no ser por mí, tú hubieras acabado igual que él ¿O decidiste no acordarte, cuervo?

—¿Es que no pueden vivir sin molestarse? —Intervino Mythos— Aún tenemos que compartir tres años en la Academia.

—Lo que me recuerda —Rue sonrió malévola—, que Neko sensei aprobó nuestro matrimonio y como entenderás… ya no puedes compartir con Mythos la habitación.

—Eso no es problema, tengo mi propia casa —Fakir la miró despectivo—. Por supuesto que no voy a…

—Creí que sería más fácil llevar tus cosas al dormitorio de Ahiru —Rue se miró las uñas, haciéndose la desentendida— y hablé con Neko sensei para que las cambiara de lugar.

—¡Ohe, qué estás diciendo, cuervo! —Saltó él, tornándose rojo— ¡Soy un caballero!

—¿Ehhhhh? —Ahiru sudó frío— ¡Cuáaaa!

—Ya no puedes convertirte en pato, aunque quieras —la trigueña se encogió de hombros—. De todas formas, como estás bailando como Tutu… Sería bueno que tuvieras a Fakir cerca, por si vuelves a convertirte…

Para suerte del espectáculo, que hubiera terminado en pelea, Neko sensei llegó justo en el momento en que Fakir se disponía a responderle.

—¿Aún no se han cambiado, Ahiru san y Fakir sama? ¡Acabo de anunciar los Esponsales de Kitri y Basilio! —El gato se dirigió a ambos, cubierto de sudor— Si se demoran un minuto más… ¡Las bodas se volverán reales!

—¡Ya estamos listos! —respondieron a coro, echándose a correr hacia los camerinos.

—Uno, dos, tres segundos… —contó el gato y a los cinco, los dos estaban de vuelta— Ahora, procuren que su actuación arranque de ese público más aplausos que la primera o —se volvió hacia Ahiru—… ¡Autorizaré definitivamente que trasladen las cosas de Fakir a tu habitación!

—¡Cuáaaa! —Juntó las piernas e inclinó el cuerpo hasta besar las rodillas— ¿Eh? No puedo creerlo, he llegado a hacer un supplé.

—Bien, salgan a escena. —Interrumpió el ensayo básico de Ahiru con un par de palmadas.

Cuando el telón ascendió, el nerviosismo hacía temblar a la chica. Sabía que las bodas de Kitri y Basilio exigían un despliegue técnico por encima de sus habilidades y se preguntaba si sería capaz de conseguirlos, ahora que Fakir le había regalado parte de la gracia de Princesa Tutu. El momento de hacer el primer grand jeté llegó pronto y antes de su ejecución, buscó ferrarse a la mano de Fakir mientras hacía pointe.

—Sin miedo —le susurró él—. Estarás bien.

Ahiru asintió levemente, y su salto arrancó el entusiasmo del público, así como el de Neko sensei. Fakir la siguió confiado, terminando ambos en una pose donde él la abrigaba en un abrazo protector.

—_Logré hacer el primero… _—la chica suspiró con alivio y dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho de Fakir. Este le devolvió una sonrisa.

Si bien su abrazo le dio fuerzas para continuar, la asustó la variación que precedía al pas de deux. Los foulletés iban aumentando en número y al terminar, perdió el equilibrio. Por fortuna lo disimuló, había culminado en una pose con estilo que nunca hubiera podido conseguir siendo Ahiru. Neko sensei gimió tras el telón, más nervioso que la misma chica y le dirigió una mirada amenazadora cuando ésta regresó tras las bambalinas.

—Concéntrate —Fakir la miró de soslayo, disponiéndose para su variación— ¿Aún no confías?

—Eso intento… —musitó ella. La coreografía que siempre había admirado, se hacía realidad. Los aplausos y clamores duraron un largo tiempo después de que él finalizara su parte.

—Genial como siempre, Fakir san —celebró el gato cuando éste volvió junto a ellos— Ahora, dale el final glorioso que merece.

—Ahiru —el caballero se volvió hacia la chica, muy serio—, sé que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones, aún así… ¿estarás lista para el salto?

—Sólo me ha salido bien como Tutu —recordó la vez que él la arrojara al aire para luego tomarla y alzarla en vilo con una mano, cuando logró recuperar el sentimiento de los celos. Era una técnica en extremo complicada e inclusive Mythos y Rue se lo pensaban para hacerlo. De modo que Fakir la había acuñado como suya, al repetirla más de una vez.

—Espero que no armes un escándalo como las demás chicas —la llevó de la mano, hasta quedar junto al telón. Ahiru tragó en seco y asintió, acordándose de cómo Pique había gritado de lo lindo cuando ejecutaron el movimiento en clase, así como la consecuente molestia de Fakir—. No es un final para alarmarse, es un final para sentir.

La sangre coloreó el rostro de Ahiru. Bastaba una palabra de él para incrementar su confianza.

—"Es un final para sentir" —repitió en su mente y sonrió—. "Qué tonta he sido, no había necesidad de escribir aquella carta."

Salieron a escena y cuando el pas de deux final dio comienzo, si bien concentrado en su papel, Fakir no pudo menos que abrir los ojos con sorpresa. En los saltos, sus giros, la correspondencia y el diálogo que establecían con el baile, había encontrado en Ahiru a una Kitri dispuesta a entregarse por completo a su caballero. Después de tanto dolor, aquel sentimiento que compartían a través de la danza era una luz que apartaba por completo las dudas.

Ahiru sintió las manos de él sujetándola firme del talle y se preparó para el momento crucial. Hizo un semi plié, lanzándose hacia arriba con ímpetu. Tenía la tranquilidad de que Fakir la recibiría con gusto, a diferencia de la ocasión en que bailaron al compás de la Bella Durmiente. Nada iba a estropear aquel instante, en que Fakir se consagraría como el mejor intérprete de Basilio. Fue tan suave y rápido el modo en que el caballero la tomó para después sostenerla en una mano y dar, además, un promenade con ella por todo el escenario, que Ahiru se preguntó por qué había deseado tanto un pas de deux con Mythos. Fakir llevaba el baile en la sangre, tanto como el don de escribir.

El teatro no se derrumbó, pero los cimientos llegaron a estremecerse con el fervor del público. Lilie lloraba a mares, Pique le hizo una seña a Ahiru que indicaba "te lo ganaste", Rue y Mythos aplaudieron con ganas, Neko sensei maulló de entusiasmo, declarando que desde ese momento Ahiru pasaba a la clase especial y que no sería feliz hasta casarlos en la propia Academia.

Al saludar en despedida, Ahiru apretó contra su pecho el ramo de flores que le entregaran. No pudo evitar las lágrimas de felicidad y a quién se las debía. Al ofrecerle una rosa a Fakir, éste se arrodilló gentil para recibirla, lo que ocasionó más exaltación en el público. Tuvieron que inclinarse dos veces, antes de que cayera el telón.

—Ohe, no será el único ramo, como para que lo estrujes de ese modo —Fakir exhaló cansado—. Después de hoy, te lloverán las rosas.

—No, después de hoy… De ese final tan emotivo y compenetrado —sollozó Neko sensei, dramatizando—, nunca tendré oportunidad de casarme con ella ¡Pero no se lo echaré en cara!

—Estuviste maravillosa, Ahiru —Mythos se acercó a ella e inclinándose, le tomó la mano para besarla—. Creí ver a Princess Tutu danzar, pero ahora que lo pienso, quizás estuvo siempre en ti y no la habías descubierto.

—Jijijji, todo se lo debo a Fakir —aleteó ella, ruborosa—. Lo que siento por él es tan intenso como lo fue este ballet.

—Ya cállate, tonta —respondió un Fakir de rostro escarlata—, no tienes que dar detalles.

—¡Pero es la verdad! Aunque tu historia hizo una parte…

—Después de todo, por algo escribiste que la admitían en la clase especial —musitó Rue—. Creí que lo hacías para tenerla más cerca y no perderle ni pie ni pisada.

—Eso es cierto —el caballero se cruzó de brazos—,aún no confío en el resto de la sangre del cuervo que lleva Mythos.

—¿Todavía sientes celos, Fakir? —sonrió el príncipe y atrajo a Rue— Ya te he dicho que esta es mi única princesa.

—¡Celos de ti! No seas ridículo.

—No recordaba que fueras tan infantil, —Mythos observó a su amigo y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza— creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria.

—¡NUNCA HE SIDO INFANTIL!

—¿Otra vez gritando, Fakir sama? —Neko sensei puso fin al diálogo— Ahora mismo enviaré tus cosas al dormitorio de Ahiru.

—No hace falta, yo me voy —musitó él—. Que ella se quede en la Academia mientras dure el curso, yo viviré con Charon.

—Muy bien, entonces enviaré las cosas de Ahiru a tu casa.

—Por favor, Neko sensei —lo cortó nerviosa la chica—, podemos esperar a que terminemos la Academia para vivir juntos —y añadió con pose soñadora— ¡Y tener seis hijos, como Lisette en La Fille Mal Gardée!

—¡¿Qué? ¡A… Ahiru… cua…!.—Fakir llevó la mano a la boca, intentando controlarse.

—¿Ibas a decir "cuaq"?

—Si vuelve a ocurrírsete algo semejante… —miró a la chica muy serio— Vas a casarte con Neko sensei.

—Muy bien —ripostó molesta Ahiru y el gato se cubrió de sudor— ¡Estoy segura de que él sí querría darme seis hijos!

—¡¿Nya? —el gato retrocedió hasta dar contra los bastidores y quedó sepultado bajo las tablas.

—¡Seis hijos! ¡Y yo me creía osada!

—¿Con uno o dos bastarán para nosotros, verdad Rue?

—De seguro.

—S…E…I…S —el rostro de Fakir se tornó azul—. "Maldición, eso no estaba en la historia, ¡¿Habrá resucitado Drosselmeyer?"


	10. Chapter 10

**EPILOGO:**

**Este es mi último capítulo de Lovuletto. Quiero mucho a todos aquellos que me dieron esperanza para poder escribir y acabar con un final feliz esta historia. ****Sobre todo, agradecer a Yuki, Angel Dark Fire y Lirio-chan, que apoyaron mi inspiración y el deseo de que esta historia del mundo del ballet no fuera trágica. A Lirio chan, que me encantaría poder escribirle, pero no deja su correo a la vista, así que… me quedo con las ganas. **

***Las negritas son las escrituras de Fakir. En este caso, es un homenaje al poeta cubano Juan Clemente Zenea y su poema trágico "Fidelia". Ideal para una coreografía de ballet, según creo.**

En la cocina se oyó el "crach, crach" de los platos. Fakir estaba sentado en el escritorio intentando escribir una nueva coreografía de ballet y no podía concentrarse.

_**El poeta es enviado lejos de su país, por castigo del rey, y al regresar… **_

Por encima del ruido de la loza, se escuchaba el parloteo de Ahiru.

—Déjame ver, al caldo se le echa una pizca de aceite y medio litro de sal. ¿O era al revés?

Fakir se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_**Y al regresar, creyendo que después de tantos años de separación, su amada…**_

—¡Esto no parece una receta! Más bien es un problema matemático. ¿Ají o ajo? ¿No hay ajo? ¡Ah, mírate ahí!

Fakir se recostó a la silla con paciencia, una gota de sudor apareció en su sien.

_**Su amada no lo quiere ya, decide olvidarla cuando…**_

—¡Ah! Debo echar todos los ingredientes a la vez. ¿Pero cómo? Únicamente que tome los platos de las verduras con las manos y ponga el mortero con las especias sobre el pie derecho… Cocinar es peor que estudiar ballet. ¡Uaaaaaayyyyyy!

_**Cuando una amiga le trae la noticia de que la joven amada...**_

—¡Ah! ¡Qué rico huele ahora! Solo tengo que esperar a que hierva para terminar…

_**La joven amada estaba hervida… **_

—¡¿La joven amada estaba hervida? —Fakir abrió los ojos y malhumorado, hizo una pelota con la hoja de papel— Maldita sea, tengo que empezar de nuevo.

Se levantó de la silla para dirigirse a la cocina. El desorden no lo molestó más que el humo despedido por la cazuela y que en ese momento llenaba el lugar.

—Contigo no se puede ni escribir una tragedia —Fakir corrió a abrir la ventana— ¿Tendría que haberte dejado como pato para que no hicieras tanto ruido?

—Es que, —Ahiru protestó en un aleteo y tosió ahogada por el humo— quería preparar una receta que me regaló Ebine. Pero es un problema y dice que tienes que agregar los condimentos de una vez porque no funcionará si los echas por separado.

—Dame ese papel —Fakir le quitó la receta de las manos—, voy a terminar envenenado… Aquí dice "mezclarlo al gusto", no "mezclarlo todo junto".

—¿Sí? —ella se inclinó sobre la hoja— Oh, parece que tienes razón. Pero con esa mancha de grasa en el medio…

—Parece no, tengo razón —respondió con aire importante y quiso molestarla—. Ohe, creo que mejor te hubiera dejado casar con Neko sensei.

—¡Si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás, lo consideraría! —musitó Ahiru, enfadada— ¡Al menos, era más soportable y galante que tú!

—No pienses que vas a darme celos —Fakir se encogió de hombros y sonriendo la abrazó con ternura—. Lo más que puedes darme ahora —dijo estrechándola un poco más—, es un manojo de problemas.

—Idiota —Ahiru intentó apartarse de él, pero no se lo permitió.

—Tranquila, mi pequeña "cuaq" —dijo alzándole el mentón con el dedo— Hay algo más que puedes darme…

—No voy a darte nada —musitó tristona— Solo sabes fastidiar.

—¿Ohe, y los seis hijos? —Fakir alzó una ceja y la miró interrogante.

—¡Love love es diferente cuando estás casado –zura! —la muñequita recién acababa de llegar y ya estaba metida en la cocina, sonando el tambor— ¡Fakir –zura! ¿Los niños se hacen igual que las marionetas –zura?

—¡Esa es la clase de cosas que NUNCA debes preguntar, Uzura!

Charon, que entraba tras la muñeca, contuvo la risa al ver el rostro escarlata de ambos chicos.

—Perdón… Quise asegurarme de que no se quemaba la casa —miró de soslayo a su hijo adoptivo—, me preocupó el humo que salía por la ventana.

—Es culpa del menjun —Fakir suspiró, al ver el gesto triste de ella cambió las palabras—… el menú de Ahiru. Intenta cocinar como Cenicienta, pero termina siendo Madge.

—¡No soy una bruja! —le gritó Ahiru, con los brazos en jarras y la olla donde hervía el caldo se cubrió con las llamas— ¡Cuuuuuaaaa!

Sonriendo, el viejo Charon tomó a su cargo la situación y apagó la cazuela, ya carbonizada.

—Es normal cuando se empieza a llevar una casa —se volvió hacia Ahiru, que miraba al suelo con vergüenza—, a él también le costó trabajo aprender. Y si mal no recuerdo, su primera comida siquiera Mythos quiso probarla.

—¡No le digas eso, Charon! —gritó Fakir humillado.

—¿Mythos no quiso ni un poco? —Ahiru llevó la mano a la boca, escondiendo la risa— Jijiji, ¡pensar que ni le preocupó el sabor de la de Ebine!

—Ya está bien de bromas tontas —el chico cedió de mala gana, apoderándose de una cuchara. Cogió un poco de la masa glutinosa que había dentro de la olla y la probó con esfuerzo—. De acuerdo, no sabe peor que la mía. Debí escribir que Ahiru iba a convertirse en una excelente ama de casa, aparte de una bailarina talentosa.

—Idiota —ella apretó los puños, estrujando el delantal—, la próxima vez la haces tú.

—No me molestaría, pero estoy ocupado —Fakir se recostó a la mesa y sonrió irónico—. ¿Así quieres seis niños? Me aseguraré de que no tengamos uno hasta que aprendas a cocinar.

—¡¿Y quién estaba pidiéndomelo hace unos minutos?

—¡Ooooh, problemas de amor –zura! —la marioneta dio un par de redobles, que ayudaron a tranquilizar el ambiente— ¿Fakir no sabe cómo hacer los niños y por eso discuten –zura? ¿Eres todavía un caballero inútil –zura?

—¡No es nada de eso! —el chico se llevó la mano al rostro para cubrirse el rubor y gruñó— Deja de estar queriendo saber de más, Uzura.

—"Marioneta Yo" dice que es bueno sentir curiosidad por los corazones humanos -zura.

—¡Pero no por otros aspectos de los humanos!

—Dejémoslos resolver sus problemas solos, Uzura —Charon la arrastró hacia la puerta—. No debes meterte en las cosas de los mayores.

—¡Los niños de Fakir y Ahiru tendrán cola –zura! —La muñequita sonrió— ¡Ohhh, me pregunto si nacerán de huevos –zura!

—Las cosas con Uzura nunca serán fáciles —Fakir hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Contigo tampoco lo son —musitó Ahiru tristona—, creo… creo que…

—Deja de pensar boberías, todos los inicios son complicados —cambió la actitud hacia aquella que Ahiru había descubierto, aún siendo pato—. Vamos a hacerlo juntos —apartó con trabajo la enorme olla y puso otra al fuego—, tú picarás los vegetales y yo me encargaré del resto… Solo espero que aprendas con la primera lección.

—¿Y la coreografía que estabas escribiendo?

—No voy a poder inspirarme hasta almorzar algo decente —miró risueño el caldero con el intento de Ahiru—, al menos, los animales que estamos criando engordarán.

—Uhmmmfff —murmuró ella y se dio a la tarea de cortar las verduras— Fakir…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eh… no, no es nada.

—¿Otra vez te ha dado por llamarme y no hablar?

—Es que…

—¡Suéltalo ya!

—Creí que el final feliz en un ballet siempre era el ", se casaron, vivieron felices por siempre y —meditó Ahiru— … tuvieron muchos hijos. "

—Es así, por lo general, pero esto no es un fin es un comienzo. Ohe —Fakir la miró preocupado al verla triste—, ¿no estás contenta? Aún con las estupideces que los dos hacemos por montones, creo que todo irá bien.

—Pero quiero los seis hijos.

—Con dos será más que suficiente, Ahiru. Tú no tienes idea...

—Seis.

—Tres, si tanto insistes. Imagínate a Uzura y súmale dos.

—Cinco entonces.

—Ni hablar, tres he dicho.

—Cinco, igual que Mamá Canario.

—No me interesa quién es, pero está loca.

—¡Bien, ganaste! Dos, entonces.

—Mejor no hacer planes, quién sabe… ¡Cuidado no te rebanes el dedo, tonta!

Y así, entre risas y topes de quienes estaban dispuestos a vencer las dificultades y encarar lo nuevo, comenzó la segunda parte de la historia.

**FIN**


End file.
